Reste avec moi
by Winlie-chan
Summary: EDIT - J'ai enfin compris comment on faisait pour faire les barres horizontales ! Hinata en a assez de n'être que la petite poupée des Hyûgas. Jusqu'à ce soir... Où elle s'enfuit pour se retrouver dans un bar. Un petit One-shot GaaHina avec en trame de fond du TemaShika, NaruSasu, TentenNeji. Du lemon, et une fin pas pour les mauviettes ! ;)


**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! En attendant la suite de Un homme libre, je vous fais un petit cadeau : un petit One-shot. En GaaHina, bien sûr. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy guys...**

Hinata poussa la porte du bar. Une odeur mêlée d'alcool, de fumée et de sueur vint aussitôt la submerger, accompagnée d'un brouhaha de conversations, de cris et de rires. Mais étrangement, cela la réconforta et lui donna le courage d'entrer et de se faufiler un chemin jusqu'au bar avant de se laisser tomber sur un des tabourets hauts libres disposés tout autour. Même en gardant la tête baissée tout le long de son trajet, elle avait bien vu que tout le monde la dévisageait. Il fallait dire qu'elle détonnait au milieu de ces hommes en jean et T-shirt et de ces femmes en robe d'été légères en ce mois de juillet. Elle portait pour sa part un grand obi traditionnel violet brodé aux symboles de sa famille. Elle avait ses longs cheveux noirs soigneusement natés en chignon et un discret maquillage sublimait ses yeux gris perle, presque blancs selon l'éclairage. Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué les regards et tourna ostensiblement le dos à la salle. Les conversations qui s'étaient interrompues à son entrée reprirent aussitôt de plus belle. Hinata laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

\- Qu'est-ce que ce sera pour la princesse ?

La voix rauque et posée la fit lever les yeux vers le barman en face d'elle. Il portait un jean et un T-shirt noir avec le logo du bar : la Dune. Elle rencontra alors son regard vert limpide et sentit sa volonté faiblir. Cet homme aux cheveux rouges flamboyants dégageait une telle présence qu'elle se sentait complètement perdue. Elle prit encore plus conscience de ne pas être à sa place en venant ici. Mais la raison de sa présence lui revint en mémoire et lui redonna la colère qui l'avait menée jusque là.

\- Un whisky. Double dose. Et je ne m'appelle pas Princesse !

\- Oulà, excusez-moi, miss, se défendit le barman en levant les mains. Je vous sers cela tout de suite.

Hinata se sentit rougir. Elle avait été désagréable, portée par sa colère, envers cet homme qui ne faisait que son travail. Elle le vit saisir avec dextérité une bouteille et faire couler à flot le liquide ambré qu'il contenait dans un verre. Il rajouta deux glaçons et revint vers elle avec sa commande.

\- Voilà, miss.

\- Merci… Et… Pardon… D'avoir été si sèche…

\- Pas de souci, répondit-il sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Puis il repartit servir d'autres personnes qui le réclamaient. Hinata laissa son regard vagabonder sur lui un instant avant de saisir le verre qu'il avait posé devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais bu quelque chose de plus fort que du champagne ou du vin. Allait-elle aimer ? En tout cas, elle devinait que cela allait lui procurer un sentiment factice de réconfort dont elle avait cruellement besoin. Forte de son idée, elle porta le verre à ses lèvres et avala une grande gorgée… Avant de manquer de tout recracher. Elle réussit à avaler le liquide mais se mit à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

* * *

Lorsqu'il entendit la princesse s'étrangler avec le whisky, Gaara ne put retenir un sourire. Cette fille… Elle détonnait… Il l'avait reconnue. Faut dire qu'aujourd'hui, il ne faisait pas son travail habituel. Il avait accepté de remplacer son frère Kankuro à la tête de son bar car celui-ci était au fond de son lit avec une mauvaise grippe. Sa sœur, elle, était partie en voyage de noces depuis une semaine. Elle ne reviendrait pas avant encore une autre bonne semaine. Si, pour une fois elle s'en tenait à ce qui était prévu. Ainsi, Gaara avait troqué son costume de PDG de la Sabaku Corp contre celui du barman et patron de la Dune. Il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, il n'avait donc pas de souci majeur, simplement, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui pour avoir le bagout de son frère. Kankuro savait d'avance qu'il ne ferait pas son chiffre habituel avec son petit frère au comptoir.

La princesse finit par retrouver son souffle et porta de nouveau son verre à ses lèvres en buvant plus doucement cette fois-ci. Il sourit à nouveau tout en préparant les commandes. Il y avait vraiment du monde ce soir. Et l'héritière Hyûga. En train de se soûler dans son bar. Excellent. S'il s'amusait à prendre une photo et à l'envoyer à son père… Le vieux Hiashi Hyûga en mourrait certainement. Où il s'étranglerait avec la même classe que sa fille quelques secondes plus tôt. Après tout, les Hyûgas et les Sabakus étaient en compétition dans le business. Les rois de l'immobilier urbain. La déchéance de sa fille mettrait un sacré coup dans l'aile de son rival. Enfin… Déchéance… La demoiselle avait à peine siroté un whisky. Pas de quoi faire un scandale. Mais, si elle venait à en siroter plusieurs… Jusqu'où cette petite princesse échappée tomberait-elle ? Un nouveau sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, mais celui-ci n'avait rien de bienveillant.

* * *

Hinata finit par reprendre son souffle et reporta le verre à ses lèvres pour se donner une contenance. Quelle gourde elle faisait. Penser qu'elle pourrait ainsi se soûler et boire le whisky comme de l'eau… Néanmoins, la boisson lui apportait une chaleur agréable et sa tête commençait enfin à moins penser. Elle pouvait enfin commencer à réfléchir sans paniquer à chaque fois. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Où aller ? Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle. Enfin, chez son père plutôt. Car c'était pire qu'une condamnation à mort qui l'y attendait. Elle en avait assez de n'être que la petite poupée des Hyûgas. Elle voulait pouvoir vivre sa propre vie ! Sauf que… Rien ne l'y avait préparée jusqu'ici. Elle était partie comme ça, sans rien emporter. Pas d'argent. Elle ne savait même pas comment elle allait payer son verre… Elle soupira. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Elle se résigna donc. Elle allait finir son verre, puis téléphoner chez elle pour qu'on vienne la chercher et payer son addition. Vraiment minable. Elle ne contrôlait rien de sa vie et n'avait aucun moyen de pouvoir la contrôler un jour. Elle appartenait à la famille Hyûga. Elle porta à nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et termina lentement de boire le liquide qui s'y trouvait encore. Elle reposa celui-ci sur le comptoir et releva la tête pour demander au barman un téléphone. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps, un jeune homme blond apparût à côté d'elle entre le barman et elle.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Naruto, et toi ?

\- Bonjour, Naruto… Je… Je dois…

\- Oh, tu as fini ton verre ? Laisse, je t'offre le prochain, s'empressa de lui répondre le jeune homme, croyant qu'Hinata cherchait à interpeller le barman pour commander un autre verre.

\- Mais, je…

\- Gaara, tu nous sers la même chose ?

Hinata vit Gaara lever un sourcil lorsqu'il vit qu'elle n'était plus seule. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant et il les resservit aussitôt. Un autre whisky pour Hinata et une bière pour Naruto. Puis il repartit servir d'autres personnes.

\- Je ne t'avais jamais vu ici avant, reprit Naruto en se plaçant dans le champ de vision d'Hinata, l'empêchant d'admirer le barman plus longtemps. Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Euh… Non… Pas vraiment… Je n'étais encore jamais venue… Tu es… Un habitué ?

\- On peut dire que je fais partie des murs, en effet. Le grand gaillard que tu vois là-bas est Gaara, on est potes depuis l'époque de nos études supérieures. Mais ce n'est pas son vrai métier. Ici, c'est le bar de son frère, Kankuro. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que ce dernier avait attrapé une mauvaise grippe. D'où la présence de Gaara ce soir.

\- Ah bon ? S'étonna Hinata. Pourtant, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie…

\- Hahaha, s'exclama Naruto. Et pourtant, j'ai plus l'habitude de le voir en costume. Alors tu penses bien que quand j'ai su que c'était lui au bar ce soir, je suis venu le voir.

\- Vous travaillez ensemble ?

\- Oui, il m'a embauché à la fin de nos études. Il a repéré aussitôt le talent qui coule dans mes veines, à n'en pas douter…

\- Et vous travaillez où ?

\- Jeune demoiselle, je vous trouve bien curieuse pour quelqu'un qui ne veut même pas me donner son prénom… La taquina le blond.

Hinata se sentit s'empourprer. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de poser des questions, l'alcool l'aidant à vaincre sa timidité habituelle. Et après tout ce que Naruto avait eu la gentillesse de lui dire, sans compter le verre qu'il lui offrait, elle pouvait bien se montrer courtoise et continuer un peu à discuter. Après tout, le mal était fait, qu'elle appelle chez elle maintenant ou dans quelques heures, cela ne changerait rien à son destin.

\- Je te prie de m'excuser, Naruto. Je m'appelle Hinata.

\- Eh bien, enchanté Hinata. Te serais-tu échappée d'un bal costumé ? Rigola le jeune homme.

\- En quelques sortes, murmura la jeune femme en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Hé, ne pleure pas, c'était une blague, paniqua Naruto en la voyant sur le point de pleurer. Tu devrais boire un peu, ça va te requinquer, continua-t-il en poussant son verre dans sa direction.

La jeune femme saisit le verre et le porta de nouveau à ses lèvres. Effectivement, la sensation de chaleur chassa ses idées noires. Elle fit un sourire à Naruto qui se détendit.

\- Alors, Naruto, reprit-elle. Que fais-tu dans tes bureaux en costumes ?

\- Je suis responsable de la communication. La pub, les médias, tout ça…

\- Ca doit être intéressant.

\- Très ! J'ai le sens de la phrase bien tournée, il paraît.

\- Et… Gaara… Il fait quoi en vrai… ? Demanda-t-elle en rougissant.

Naruto dévisagea son interlocutrice. Lui aussi l'avait reconnue. Mais elle… Que venait-elle faire ici ? Il avait d'abord cru à un piège de la part des Hyûgas, mais… Elle avait vraiment l'air bouleversée. Se serait-elle enfuie de chez elle ? Dans cette tenue ? En pleine nuit ? Elle ne semblait pas connaître Gaara. Mais il était de notoriété publique que le vieux Hyûga ne comptait pas faire de sa fille son héritière. Il ne destinait cela qu'à son futur gendre. Il ne devait donc pas lui avoir parlé de son principal rival. Que le hasard l'ait conduite justement ici, ce soir… Naruto allait-il jouer au jeu dangereux qui lui trottait dans la tête ? La rougeur des joues d'Hinata et son regard fuyant finirent de le décider.

\- Tu devrais lui demander toi-même, s'il t'intéresse.

\- Mais, mais, mais, mais non… Pas, pas, pas du tout…

\- Hé, Gaara, tu peux venir ? Cria Naruto vers son ami, ne prêtant aucune attention aux protestations de la jeune fille.

Hinata se sentit devenir cramoisie. Le gentil Naruto avait tout de suite deviné que le beau Gaara ne la laissait pas indifférente. Mais… Qu'allait-elle faire ? Rien ne l'avait préparée à ça ! Elle savait parler 8 langues, jouer du piano et du violon, tenir de hautes conversations mondaines sur le théâtre ou la mode, mais… Draguer dans les bars ne faisait bizarrement pas partie du cursus choisi pour elle par son père auprès des meilleurs précepteurs du pays. Le roux revint vers son ami qui sauta par-dessus le comptoir, lui donna une grande claque dans le dos avant de lancer de manière tonitruante :

\- Allez, c'est bon, tu as assez fait le gentil frère, je prends la relève. Tiens plutôt compagnie à la belle Hinata.

\- Je t'ai servi une bière de trop ou quoi ? Grogna Gaara.

\- Tu sais qui elle est, non ? Murmura Naruto à son oreille. Ne me dis pas que ton cerveau n'a pas déjà accouché d'un plan qui pourrait te servir dans ce genre de situation.

Gaara se contenta de grogner une fois de plus avant de mettre le torchon qu'il portait sur son épaule sur la tête de son ami et de le pousser doucement à l'autre bout du bar tout en profitant pour lui placer un coup de pied aux fesses. Naruto partit en rigolant vers un groupe de fêtard qui visiblement était ravi du changement de barman.

* * *

Gaara ne pouvait pas lutter contre la bonne humeur communicative de son ami. Il n'avait jamais su le faire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait embauché à la fin de ses études. Et il ne l'avait jamais regretté. Les Sabakus ont toujours joui d'une excellente réputation, mais depuis que Naruto chapeautait la com', c'était encore plus impressionnant. Il décida donc de laisser faire son ami comme bon lui semblait.

Il se retourna vers Hinata qui avait le regard un peu flou à cause de l'alcool. Soûle au bout de deux verres ? Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de boire…

\- Alors, « Belle Hinata ». Naruto m'a délié de mon engagement pour ce soir afin que je reste avec vous. Que voulez-vous faire ?

Hinata crut recevoir une décharge électrique à cette question. « Que voulez-vous faire ? » Gaara ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais cette question, personne ne lui avait jamais posée. C'était toujours « Vous devez faire ceci » ou « Faites comme cela ». Et les rares fois où elle s'était aventurée à formuler un souhait, son père l'avait toujours regardée de haut avec dédain, comme si elle n'était capable que de dire des sornettes. Mais alors, que voulait-elle faire ? Cela faisait maintenant longtemps qu'elle-même ne se posait plus cette question. Et avec l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, elle avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle leva les yeux afin de croiser le regard de Gaara en face d'elle. Celui-ci semblait attendre tranquillement sa décision. Nul doute qu'un homme comme lui était prêt à faire tout ce qui lui passerait par la tête. Il semblait irradier de confiance en lui. Tout comme son ami Naruto.

Soudain, Hinata sut ce qu'elle voulait. Mais pouvait-elle demander cela à un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer et dont elle ne savait rien ?

« Après tout, se dit-elle, même la mort me semble plus douce que ce qui m'attend en rentrant chez moi. Sans compter qu'après cette petite escapade, Père ne me lâchera plus jamais d'une semelle. Hinata, si tu veux quelque chose, c'est ce soir ou jamais ! »

-Vous auriez un papier ? Demanda Hinata à Gaara.

Gaara ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise, puis il sortit un carnet de la poche arrière de son jean avec un crayon accroché dessus. Hinata s'en empara et griffonna dessus avant de lui rendre. Gaara lut ce qu'elle avait écrit. C'était une adresse. Dans les beaux quartiers. Pas très loin de chez lui d'ailleurs.

\- Je voudrais que vous m'ameniez à cette adresse, s'il vous plait.

\- Petit ami ? Demanda laconiquement Gaara.

\- N… Non… C'est… La maison de mon cousin… Il est absent… Mais je sais comment rentrer. Il y a… Quelque chose que je voudrais faire là-bas.

Gaara ne dit plus rien. La soirée prenait un tour de plus en plus intéressant… Le cousin de Hinata devait être le fameux Neji Hyûga, le responsable de la sécurité. Peut-être arriverait-il à mettre la main sur quelques documents intéressant là-bas... ?

\- Ok, princesse. Je vous amène.

\- Je… Je ne suis pas une princesse, geignit Hinata.

Gaara ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Dans cette tenue, elle avait vraiment tout d'une princesse féodale perdue au milieu d'une époque contemporaine. Il fit un petit signe à Naruto pour lui faire comprendre qu'il partait avec Hinata, saisit la main de la jeune femme et l'entraîna vers la sortie.

Hinata eut juste le temps d'attraper le restant de son verre et de le boire d'une traite en toussant un peu avant d'être entraînée par le garçon. Arrivée dehors, Gaara l'entraîna deux rues plus loin avant de sortir des clés de voiture de sa poche et d'actionner l'ouverture automatique de sa BMW. Il se félicita mentalement d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas être venu en Porsche, ce qui aurait éveillé les soupçons de la jeune fille sur son identité. Il l'aida à s'installer sur le siège passager, l'alcool l'ayant rendue légèrement chancelante, avant de faire le tour pour s'installer derrière le volant. Il fit démarrer l'engin et commença à prendre la route vers l'adresse qu'elle lui avait indiquée.

Durant le trajet, ils se dévisageaient subrepticement l'un l'autre. Aucun d'eux n'engagea la conversation avant d'être arrivés à destination. Gaara s'arrêta devant le portail clôt et se tourna vers sa passagère.

\- Nous voici arrivés, Princesse.

Hinata geignit une nouvelle fois, mais ne releva pas. Elle sortit alors de la voiture et se dirigea le plus dignement possible vers le portail. Elle saisit le digicode qui le déverrouillait et il commença à s'ouvrir automatiquement. Derrière le poteau d'entrée, elle vint désactiver l'alarme avec un autre code. Heureusement que, pour sa sécurité, son cousin lui avait montré tous les codes pour pouvoir venir se réfugier chez lui en cas de danger. Mais il ignorait à l'époque qu'elle s'en servirait pour fuir son père. Mais Hinata savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester là. Neji revenait demain de son déplacement aux Etats-Unis. Et elle ne se sentait pas le droit de lui demander l'asile contre son père. Mais avant de rentrer…

Elle reprit place dans la voiture.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, j'ai coupé l'alarme. Garez-vous un peu plus loin sur la droite, lui indiqua-t-elle tandis qu'ils s'engageaient sur le chemin de gravier qui menait à l'imposante demeure du responsable de la sécurité des Hyûgas.

Gaara fit ce qu'Hinata lui demandait. Elle sortit ensuite de la voiture et il la suivit. Il pensait que la jeune femme allait rentrer dans la maison, mais elle fit le tour et se dirigea vers l'arrière, sans avoir l'air de se préoccuper plus de lui. Gaara resta planté là, ne sachant plus que faire. Devait-il la suivre ? Devait-il repartir ? La jeune femme semblait plus soûle qu'il ne l'avait cru. Etait-elle encore capable de prendre soin d'elle-même ?

Soudain, un bruit de plongeon lui fit prendre rapidement la décision. Il fit le tour de la maison au pas de course et vit que l'arrière de la maison était éclairé. Une immense piscine s'étendait là. Les remous montraient que c'était bien de là que venait le bruit. Il vit tout d'un coup une ombre sous l'eau. Merde, elle avait plongé. Dans son état, seul un inconscient l'aurait laissée continuer. Il quitta ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son T-shirt, jeta son portable et ses clés par dessus avant de plonger à son tour. Il réussit à saisir la main de la jeune femme et la tira à l'extérieur de l'eau. Ils refirent surface en même temps et il eut la surprise d'entendre la belle Hinata rire à pleins poumons. Heureusement que la propriété était grande. Pas de voisins immédiats à réveiller.

\- Merci pour tout, Gaara, finit-elle par lui dire après avoir bien ri. Je rêvais depuis toujours de prendre un bain de minuit dans cette piscine.

Puis la jeune femme partit dans un crawl impeccable en s'éloignant de lui. Gaara la regarda, stupéfait. Un bain de minuit ? Mais au fait, où étaient… Il se retourna et vit son obi en petit tas au bord de la piscine. Elle était donc… Gaara sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Décidément, cette soirée était vraiment surnaturelle. Il se dirigea vers le bord et sortit de l'eau. Son jean était trempé. Heureusement, il faisait chaud dans cette soirée de juillet. La pauvre Hinata devait mourir de chaud dans son costume traditionnel. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait voulu se jeter dans une piscine… nue… Enfin… L'était-elle entièrement ? Ne portait-elle rien sous son costume ?

Un conflit intérieur bouillonna dans la tête de Gaara qui faisait dos à la piscine, entendant toujours la jeune femme nager.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir ! Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir si elle est nue ! Tu ne veux pas la voir nue ! C'est vraiment une très mauvaise idée ! »

Mais il avait 26 ans et, malgré sa réputation, il n'était pas de marbre. Il finit donc par se retourner. Juste à ce moment-là, Hinata venait d'arriver au niveau du bord et se hissa à la force de ses bras hors de la piscine. Et ce qu'il vit, il sut tout de suite qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La belle Hinata l'était, sans aucun doute. Une femme superbe à la peau laiteuse. Ses seins généreux étaient retenu par un ravisant soutien gorge en dentelle violette. Son ventre plat donnait sur une petite culotte assortie. Ses jambes semblaient interminables. Gaara sentit son sang partir droit vers son bas-ventre, désertant son cerveau et son plan de s'introduire chez Neji Hyûga pour y dérober des informations. Plus qu'un seul plan était à l'ordre du jour : il devait la toucher, la goûter.

Hinata se sentait un peu moins ivre après son bain de minuit. Enfin, presque un bain de minuit. Elle ne s'était souvenue qu'au dernier moment qu'elle n'était pas seule et avait gardé ses sous-vêtements. A l'autre bout du bassin, Gaara la dévisageait sans rien dire. Dans ses yeux brillait une espèce de convoitise. Du genre de celle qui brillait dans les yeux de son père devant une affaire lucrative. Torse nu, il était encore plus impressionnant. Sans être trop musclé, on voyait que le jeune homme s'entretenait. Difficile à le voir ainsi de l'imaginer faire un travail de bureau comme l'avait suggéré Naruto plus tôt dans la soirée. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui avait finalement pas demandé ce qu'il faisait dans la vie.

Une légère brise se leva et la fit frissonner. Elle se hâta dans la direction du jeune homme. Ce dernier avait ramassé son obi et l'ouvrit pour l'envelopper dedans afin de la réchauffer. Il l'attira contre lui et lui frictionna le dos pour la réchauffer. Hinata se sentait bien. Tellement détendue… Elle releva les yeux et croisa son regard, si proche du sien, cette lueur toujours brillante. Hinata se redressa sur la pointe des pieds en fermant les yeux, mais Gaara parut se reprendre à ce moment-là. Il se racla la gorge en la relâchant un peu brusquement, ce qui faillit lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle réussit à conserver son équilibre in-extrémis.

\- Vous devriez trouver quelque chose pour vous habiller, grommela le jeune homme en détournant le regard.

Hinata se sentit soudainement très seule. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Que pensait-elle faire au juste ? Ce soudain rejet de Gaara finit de la dégriser complètement. La journée avait été trop riche en émotion, elle sentait les larmes monter et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas les retenir cette fois.

\- Je suis désolée, gargouilla-t-elle avant de partir en courant en direction de la maison.

Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée grâce à la clé dont elle connaissait la cachette puis elle partit se réfugier dans la chambre de son cousin. Une fois la porte refermée derrière elle, elle put enfin laisser libre cours à ses larmes. Elle comprenait pourquoi son père ne la laissait jamais rien faire seule, il semblerait qu'il avait bien deviné : elle ne faisait que des bêtises une fois laissée livrée à elle-même.

Elle savait pourtant qu'elle était jolie. Elle avait senti à plusieurs reprises le regard des hommes traîner sur elle. Seule sa position et l'omniprésence de son père l'avaient protégée d'une quelconque tentative de séduction. Mais maintenant, elle le regrettait presque. Pour son unique soirée de liberté dans sa vie, elle aurait aimée être capable de séduire le beau Gaara. De savoir comment l'emmener à la désirer pour vivre une unique nuit de passion dans les bras d'un homme dont elle savait qu'elle ne le reverrait jamais. Pourtant, elle avait cru comprendre qu'un homme ne résistait jamais devant une femme à moitié nue… Soit elle n'était pas son genre, mais la lueur qu'elle avait perçue dans ses yeux démentait cette hypothèse, soit monsieur le barman/employé de bureau avait une éthique. Quelle barbe. Elle était tombée sur le seul mec au monde qui ne se jetait pas sur tout ce qui bouge…

Son calme retrouvé, elle partit dans le dressing de son cousin où elle savait qu'elle allait trouver des vêtements de Tenten, sa fiancée. Elle réussit à trouver une robe en coton léger avec un imprimé fleuri. La robe était pourtant d'une coupe sage, mais une fois sur la jeune femme, étant plus voluptueuse que la fiancée de son cousin, le tissu épousait toutes ses formes en haut et s'arrêtait un peu court en bas. Après tout, Gaara lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait rien attendre de lui, alors, qu'importe sa tenue.

Une fois habillée, elle se posa sur le lit et réfléchit. Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? L'effet de l'alcool avait disparu. Le réveil affichait 2h du matin. Devait-elle appeler chez elle pour qu'on vienne la chercher ? Elle se releva pour regarder par la fenêtre. Gaara n'était plus là. Hinata paniqua sur le coup. Le jeune homme serait-il parti en la laissant seule ? Elle partit en courant et ouvrit la porte de la chambre à toute volée avant de se précipiter dans le couloir pour voir si la voiture était encore là, mais à peine eut-elle franchi le seuil qu'elle bouscula Gaara et ils se retrouvèrent allongés par terre, Hinata vautrée sur lui.

* * *

Gaara se sentait à la fois fier et minable. Fier d'avoir su résister à ce qui aurait été la plus belle connerie de sa vie : déflorer l'héritière Hyûga. Pourtant, ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui avait manqué. Elle était tellement belle, libre de toute contrainte, à demi-nue contre lui, plus que consentante… Mais au dernier moment, il s'était rappelé qui il était, qui elle était, qui ils étaient… Et il avait renoncé. Il avait entendu à sa voix qu'il l'avait blessé par son attitude. Mais mieux valait la voir frustrée que déshonorée. Car maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'utiliser contre son père. Elle méritait mieux que d'être manipulée. Et il était minable de laisser passer une si belle occasion pour les Sabakus de prendre l'ascendant.

Mais le cousin, lui… Profitant du départ d'Hinata, il s'était repris et était parti à la découverte de la maison, discrètement afin qu'Hinata ne l'entende pas pour trouver quelque chose sur l'entreprise Hyûga. Il finit par tomber sur le bureau de Neji à la troisième pièce. Il commença à ouvrir les tiroirs, mais ils ne contenaient pas grand-chose. Visiblement, Neji ne ramenait rien de compromettant chez lui… Dommage. Il allait partir, lorsqu'il distingua dans la pénombre un disque dur externe sur le bureau. Aïe, que faire ? L'emporter ? C'était risqué. Il tenta de brancher son portable dessus. Coup de bol, il y avait accès, mais son téléphone n'avait pas assez de mémoire. Il tenta de télécharger le contenu sur un serveur de téléchargement. Cela commença. Aurait-il le temps de tout copier ? Il décida de laisser son portable ici, il trouverait bien une excuse pour venir le récupérer avant de partir. Il sortit de la pièce en refermant derrière lui, juste à temps pour recevoir Hinata dans ses bras, tombant tous les deux.

\- Aïe, excuse-moi… Je croyais que… Tu étais parti, s'excusa Hinata en se frottant la tête.

\- Non, je… Je te cherchais ! Je voulais m'excuser, répondit vivement Gaara en l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ah, mais… Mais non ! Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, voyons… C'est plutôt moi qui… Rétorqua Hinata en baissant la tête.

Gaara pensait que cela irait mieux une fois qu'elle serait habillée, mais en fait… C'était carrément pire. La robe était tellement moulante, elle semblait peinte sur elle… Il s'aperçut au dernier moment qu'il tendait la main pour la toucher. Il se dépêcha de la cacher derrière lui.

\- Alors, princesse…

\- Emmène-moi chez toi, Gaara, le coupa Hinata.

Elle avait presque crié sa requête, les joues rouges, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Gaara resta interdit. Que faire ? Il ne pouvait accéder à sa requête… Les armoiries des Sabakus s'étalaient partout chez lui. Mais il devait gagner du temps, pour pouvoir finir de télécharger un maximum de choses du disque dur. Tant pis, il allait devoir se forcer… Et lui faire la conversation.

\- Pourquoi Hinata ? Que veux-tu exactement ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas trop…

\- As-tu une idée de ce qui ne manquera pas de se produire si je te ramène chez moi ? Insista-t-il en pensant l'effrayer.

\- Je… Je… rougit-elle.

Gaara sourit intérieurement. Il avait gagné. Mais contre toute attente, Hinata releva la tête et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Gaara, comme mon accoutrement le laissait suggérer, je me suis enfuie de chez moi. Je viens d'une famille très puissante. Tout est dit, fait et pensé pour moi. Je n'ai droit à rien, je ne contrôle rien. Et aujourd'hui, une soirée était prévue pour me faire rencontrer mon futur époux choisi par mon père. C'était trop. Trop de pression, trop de contrainte. Je veux vivre une soirée où je serai libre de choisir le quand, le comment et le pourquoi. Ne me demande pas la raison, mais, ce que je veux, c'est toi. Pour une nuit. Après, je rentrerai sagement chez moi et je vivrai la vie qu'on aura décidée pour moi. Mais en attendant…

Et joignant le geste à la parole, elle agrippa les épaules de Gaara et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se joignirent, mais Hinata ignorait ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Heureusement pour elle, Gaara finit par l'attirer contre lui et lui fit délicatement ouvrir la bouche pour approfondir le baiser avec sa langue. Hinata trouva cela merveilleux. Le jeune homme savait ce qu'il faisait, la caressait juste où il fallait et elle commençait à perdre la tête. Mais elle reprit conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

\- Gaara, je ne peux pas… Commença-t-elle.

\- Princesse, ne joue pas avec le feu, gronda Gaara. Maintenant que tu m'as allumé, tu ne sauras pas m'éteindre, je te préviens !

\- Non, je veux dire… Pas ici… On est chez mon cousin, et… Je trouve ça gênant…

Gaara réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son cerveau. Il souffla un bon coup et s'éloigna d'elle. Il ne devait pas la laisser faire… Il ne devait pas coucher avec elle ! Pourquoi déjà ? Aïe, il se souvenait de moins en moins de toutes les excellentes raisons qu'il avait de ne pas le faire. Soudain, sa décision fut prise, tant pis pour les conséquences, il coucherait avec elle. Puis elle partirait… Et il ne retirerait jamais rien de ça. Il ne la manipulerait pas. Il se leva et lui dit :

\- Va chercher nos affaires près de la piscine et attends-moi dans la voiture, je reviens.

Hinata hésita. Etait-elle sure de son choix ?

« C'est maintenant ou jamais, ma fille »

\- J'y vais. Referme juste la porte fenêtre, elle se verrouillera toute seule.

Elle partit en direction de la piscine. Pendant ce temps, il repartit dans le bureau de Neji, récupérer son téléphone. 45% téléchargé. Toujours mieux que rien. Il sécurisa les données téléchargées puis débrancha son appareil. Il envoya ensuite un SMS à Naruto. Ce crétin l'avait mis dans cette situation, à lui d'en pâtir.

\- « Besoin de ta piaule, dégage ! »

La réponse ne se fit pas tarder.

\- « en été sur, sui Dja parti ché toi »

Naruto chez lui ? Dans quel état allait-il retrouver sa maison ? Tant pis, la femme de ménage en fera les frais.

Il se dirigea vers sa voiture en claquant la porte fenêtre derrière lui. Ce faisant, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et la porte se verrouilla. Il continua vers sa voiture. Hinata l'y attendait, adossée au capot. Il lui prit ses vêtements et remit son T-shirt et ses chaussures.

\- Gaara, je veux conduire ! lui dit-elle à brûle pourpoint.

Le jeune homme resta interdit un moment en la dévisageant.

Hinata était sûre qu'il allait refuser. Mais pour sa seule soirée de liberté de sa vie, elle comptait bien faire autant d'expériences que possible. Quitte à l'abandonner pour aller prendre la voiture de son cousin dans son garage. Mais elle n'avait jamais conduit et elle se sentirait plus rassurée avec quelqu'un à ses côtés pour la diriger.

\- Tu as déjà conduit ? Finit par lâcher Gaara.

\- Euh… Non… Justement…

\- OK, heureusement pour toi, c'est une automatique, tu devrais t'en sortir.

Hinata sourit comme jamais. Elle allait encore faire une chose dont elle rêvait secrètement et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir faire un jour. Chez les Hyûgas, il était inconcevable qu'une femme conduise ! Elle se faisait conduire ! Hinata se dirigea en sautillant vers le siège conducteur et prit place. Gaara vint à ses côtés à l'extérieur, l'aida à régler son siège et les rétroviseurs, puis il fit le tour pour s'installer sur le siège passager. Il lui fit un petit topo sur les différentes commandes, puis il lui tendit la clé de contact. Hinata tremblait tellement qu'elle dût s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de réussir à introduire la clé dans le contact. Puis soudain, le moteur se mit à vrombir.

\- Parfait, enclenche la marche arrière et accélère tout doucement, la guida Gaara.

Hinata fit ce que le jeune homme lui indiquait et réussit à sortir de l'endroit où ils s'étaient garés.

\- Bien, maintenant, la marche avant et accélère.

Hinata se dirigea doucement vers la sortie. Elle n'osait pas accélérer plus, elle roulait très doucement pour être sûre de ne pas abîmer la voiture de Gaara. Elle capta un sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Visiblement, elle ne faisait pas illusion sur ses capacités à brûler l'asphalte. Ils passèrent le portail d'entrée et Hinata s'engagea sur la route, déserte à cette heure avancée. Plus sécurisée par la largeur de la route, elle commença doucement à accélérer, puis, grisée, elle continua encore et encore… En regardant le compteur, elle vit qu'elle avoisinait les 100km/h. Son voisin souriait toujours en regardant la route devant eux. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur.

\- Freine, dit-il tout d'un coup.

Hinata lui obéit, et grand bien lui fit, un grand virage s'annonçait devant eux. Elle n'eut aucune peine à le prendre. A la sortie du virage, elle se rangea sur le côté et partit dans un grand éclat de rire. Gaara la regarda, l'air surpris. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre à quel point ces petits 500 mètres à conduire représentaient la chose la plus folle qu'elle n'ait jamais faite. Elle se sentait tellement bien, tellement vivante !

* * *

Gaara ne pouvait que la regarder. Qu'elle était belle quand elle riait ainsi, comme si elle était enfin libre. Et c'est ce qu'elle était. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette fille lui donnait envie d'aller à l'encontre de toute sa manière d'être habituelle : lui toujours centré sur lui-même avait envie de la voir et de l'entendre rire ainsi tout le temps. Qu'elle puisse rester aussi belle et insouciante. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ferait une fois qu'ils se quitteraient, mais en attendant, il se promit de tout faire pour qu'elle vive la soirée la plus belle de toute sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle commença à se calmer, il lui défit sa ceinture et l'attira à lui pour l'installer sur ses genoux et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. La jeune femme eut l'air surprise, mais elle se laissa faire. Elle glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux rouges sang tandis que ses mains à lui courraient le long de ses cuisses. Leurs langues s'entremêlèrent ainsi durant un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hinata finisse par y mettre fin :

\- On va chez toi ?

Gaara se contenta d'acquiescer. Il reprit la place conducteur et repartit en direction du centre-ville, vers le loft de Naruto.

Hinata commençait à avoir peur. En quelques heures, elle venait de s'enivrer dans un bar, repartir avec un homme qu'elle venait de rencontrer, prendre un bain de minuit (enfin, presque) dans la piscine de Neji, conduire une voiture pour la première fois et avait embrassé deux fois un homme qui la troublait à un point qu'elle ne saurait le décrire et qui faisaient naître en elle les images les plus osées qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Après les deux baisers qui lui avaient fait perdre la tête, elle ne cessait de se demander ce qu'elle ressentirait lorsqu'il poserait ses mains et ses lèvres sur d'autres parties de son corps. Si Hinata était aussi pure et innocente qu'elle en avait l'air, elle n'ignorait cependant pas ce qui pouvait se passer entre un homme et une femme. Son père avait fait en sorte qu'elle ait une éducation à l'ancienne... Ce qui incluait l'art des courtisanes... Car une femme devait savoir comment apporter du plaisir à son mari. Mais si la théorie n'avait plus vraiment de secret pour Hinata, le mettre en pratique... Avec un homme comme Gaara... Rien que cette pensée déclenchait en elle une vague de chaleur dans son ventre jusqu'au creux de ses cuisses. Et elle se sentait rougir de nouveau.

Gaara ne savait pas pourquoi il se donnait autant de mal pour cette femme. Il devait bien s'avouer que, si il comptait la manipuler au départ, il n'en était plus rien maintenant. Sa motivation consistait à la voir sourire, détendue. Inimaginable pour le PDG des Sabakus ! Si Gaara se retrouvait à la tête de l'empire familial à 26 ans, ce n'était pas le fait du hasard ! Lui aussi s'était vu imposé les décisions de son père. Seulement, son caractère lui avait permis de se rebeller très tôt contre cet autoritarisme. Et lorsque Kankuro avait décidé de se retirer de la succession pour se lancer dans son bar, Gaara avait aussitôt fait comprendre que lui-même ne prendrait la succession qu'à ses conditions. Il avait dû convaincre son père ainsi que les associés que ses idées novatrices étaient celles qui allaient sauver leur entreprise de la faillite. Heureusement, son talent naturel pour les affaires avait fait le reste. Ainsi que ses relations. Avec Naruto, entre autres. La nomination de sa sœur Temari au poste de responsable de la sécurité, qui cachait en fait un rôle d'espion industriel de haut rang, avait été la meilleure idée qu'il ait jamais eu. Et également celle qu'il avait eu le plus de mal à imposer à son père. Peut-être Hinata lui rappelait-elle Temari avant qu'il ne lui donne sa chance. Ou bien, ce qu'il aurait pu lui-même être s'il avait eu la malchance d'être une femme dans ce monde archaïque et misogyne. Certes, Hinata était innocente. Dieu seul savait ce qui lui serait arrivé si elle était tombé sur quelqu'un d'autre que lui ce soir. Mais sa fraîcheur, tellement à l'opposé des personnes qu'il côtoyait au quotidien, faisait naître en lui des envies sombres. Comme une envie de la pervertir, la salir... Et en même temps, envie de la protéger. Il voulait la rendre capable de s'affirmer dans son monde. Qu'elle trouve enfin la force grâce à lui de s'opposer à son père et de vivre sa vie telle qu'elle le souhaitait. Et pourtant, il regretterait sa capacité si naturelle à s'émerveiller des petits plaisirs de la vie. Mais après tout, il ne la verrait plus une fois cette nuit achevée. Il n'aurait rien à regretter.

Sur ces pensées, le trajet se termina. Il pénétra dans le parking souterrain grâce à son pass et gara sa voiture sur l'emplacement de Naruto. Une fois le moteur coupé, il se tourna vers sa passagère. Hinata semblait sur le point de s'évanouir, paniquée. Gaara lui sourit doucement et lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la prenne.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne ferons rien que tu ne veuilles, Hinata.

\- Je t'en prie, Gaara, sois franc, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi fais-tu tout cela pour moi ?

Que devait-il répondre ? Jamais il n'avouerait qu'il l'avait reconnue et qu'il avait pensé la manipuler pour prendre l'ascendant sur la société de son père en la faisant boire pour la mettre dans des situations compromettantes pour elle afin qu'il en tire profit. Après tout, elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ignorait qu'il était connu pour son manque de pitié en affaire comme dans la vie privée. Il décida que, pour elle, pour SA soirée, il pouvait jouer le rôle du prince charmant qu'il n'était pas.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

\- Hinata, j'ai compris que tu n'aurais plus l'occasion de vivre une telle soirée. Je pense qu'une femme aussi belle et merveilleuse que toi mérite de pouvoir vivre selon sa volonté, ne serait-ce que pour une nuit. J'ai donc décidé d'être celui qui t'accompagnerait, quelque soit les expériences que tu aies envie de vivre.

Hinata sentait les larmes affluer. Elle voulait croire de toutes ses forces à ce que lui disait Gaara. Même si sa raison lui enjoignait de rester sur ses gardes.

\- Montons nous installer en haut, l'invita Gaara. Nous serons plus à l'aise pour bavarder qu'ici.

Hinata se contenta de hocher la tête. Gaara sortit de la voiture et fit le tour pour lui ouvrir la porte et lui offrir son bras pour la guider vers l'ascenseur. Il inséra son pass et l'appareil se hissa vers le dernier étage, entièrement propriété de Naruto. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un immense salon avec des baies vitrées tout autour qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur la ville. Hinata sortit de l'ascenseur et se retrouva comme aspirée vers la vue magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Malheureusement, le hasard voulut que la première chose sur laquelle elle pose les yeux soit la tour Hyûga dont les symboles brillaient dans la nuit.

Gaara vit la mine de sa compagne s'assombrir. Suivant son regard, il vit ce qui l'avait perturbée. Il lui prit doucement la main et la conduisit jusqu'à l'immense canapé en cuir noir qui trônait au centre de la pièce pour détourner son attention de la vue. A peine la jeune femme s'assit-elle qu'il entendit son estomac gargouiller. Elle se mit aussitôt à rougir.

\- Oh… Je… Je…

\- Tu as faim ? La coupa-t-il.

\- Eh bien… Oui…

\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose, répondit-il en se levant.

Hinata n'avait jamais cuisiné de sa vie. L'occasion était trop belle. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas rester seule ici avec cette vue dérangeante sur la glorieuse réussite de son père.

\- Je… Peux t'accompagner ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit Gaara.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine ouverte. Gaara commença par ouvrir un placard… Et crut s'évanouir : des dizaines et des dizaines de sachets de soupe de râmen lyophilisée. Le placard de Naruto ne contenait que ça. Il en ouvrit un autre : même chose. Encore un autre : idem.

\- Tu… N'as pas un régime très varié… Entendit-il Hinata murmurer dans son dos.

Gaara maudit intérieurement son ami pour avoir de si étranges habitudes alimentaires. Certes, il savait depuis longtemps que Naruto était un fan inconditionnel des râmen, mais il n'imaginait que celles-ci représentait son unique source d'alimentation !

\- Je suis désolé, finit-il par dire. Tu as peut-être envie d'autre chose ?

\- N… Non ! Je dois t'avouer… Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de goûter ce genre de chose… Alors... Ca me tente bien !

Gaara se retourna et vit un sourire timide illuminer le visage rougi d'Hinata.

\- Veux-tu que je te montre comment les préparer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Le sourire finit de s'épanouir sur le visage de la jeune femme, comme lorsqu'elle s'était baignée dans la piscine de son cousin ou lorsqu'il lui avait laissé conduire sa voiture. Et cela le rendait inexplicablement heureux lui-aussi.

\- Quel parfum veux-tu ? Crevettes ?

\- Ah… Non… Je n'apprécie pas trop les fruits de mer…

\- Bœuf alors ?

\- Ce… Serait parfait !

Gaara saisit un paquet au bœuf. Il attrapa la bouilloire qui trônait sur le plan de travail et la remplit d'eau avant de la remettre sur son socle et d'enclencher la mise en chauffe. Il trouva un bol propre dans le placard au dessus de la bouilloire ainsi qu'une paire de baguettes. Il installa tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine et versa le contenu du sachet dans le bol. Hinata regardait tout ce qu'il faisait avec une grande attention, cela le fit sourire. Lorsque la bouilloire s'arrêta, il la prit et se dirigea vers le bol. Puis, il s'arrêta.

\- Veux-tu verser l'eau dans le bol ?

Hinata partit à rire. Etonné, Gaara la regarda sans rien dire. Lorsqu'elle reprit son calme, elle réussit à lui répondre :

\- Je pense pouvoir le faire, en effet… Je dois vraiment t'apparaître comme une nouille pour que tu me proposes ça de manière si solennelle…

Comprenant la cause de l'hilarité de la jeune femme, il sourit lui-aussi.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il.

\- Ne t'en veux pas ! C'est vrai que je n'ai pas fait grand-chose par moi-même jusqu'à présent. Donne-moi la bouilloire, va.

Gaara tendit l'appareil à Hinata qui versa l'eau dans le bol. Puis Gaara recouvrit celui-ci de son couvercle.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- On attend quelques minutes, et c'est prêt.

Hinata partit de nouveau à rire.

\- C'est tout ?

Gaara sourit.

\- C'est tout ! Félicitations !

Hinata rougit.

\- Tu te moques… Ce n'est pas très gentil.

Gaara attrapa son menton et lui releva la tête.

\- J'aime te voir rire. J'aime quand tu rougis. Savais-tu que, quand tu fais ça, ça me donne envie de te faire des choses…

\- Que… Quelles choses ? Bredouilla Hinata.

\- Des choses indignes d'une princesse telle que toi, poursuivit-il en caressant sa joue.

\- Ca… Ca tombe bien… Je ne suis pas une Princesse.

Hinata se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Gaara. Elle noua ses bras derrière son cou et partit elle-même à la recherche de sa langue. Surpris, Gaara ne tarda pas à reprendre le dessus et leurs langues s'engagèrent dans une lutte sensuelle dans laquelle il ne devait pas y avoir de perdant. Les mains de Gaara ne tardèrent pas à partir en exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Mais à peine eut-il commencé à se diriger de son dos vers ses fesses que le ventre d'Hinata gargouilla de nouveau, provoquant leur hilarité à tous les deux.

\- Je suis désolée, finit par dire Hinata.

\- Mange, va, l'encouragea Gaara en découvrant son bol fumant.

Hinata pencha sa tête et huma. L'odeur était salée et épicée. Cela ressemblait au meilleur des repas. Elle lâcha Gaara et s'attabla au comptoir devant son bol. Elle prit les baguettes et goûta une première râmen.

\- Mmmh, ne put-elle s'empêcher de soupirer. C'est absolument délicieux !

Gaara ne répondit rien, trop occupé à la regarder se régaler de quelques nouilles lyophilisées. Elle aspirait avec une grâce évidente, qui résultait de toute son éducation stricte. Soudain, une nouille se détacha et vint sauter sur sa joue. Il ne put s'empêcher : il se pencha et lippa la nouille accrochée à sa joue. Surprise, Hinata eut un mouvement de recul. Gaara ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

\- Moi, c'est comme ça que je les préfère.

Hinata se mit à rougir puis recommença à manger. Lorsqu'une nouvelle nouille vint éclabousser sa figure, elle ne s'étonna plus de voir Gaara plonger pour lécher le bouillon. A la troisième fois, elle se sentit prête. Elle l'empêcha de reculer et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Elle avança les mains à la découverte du corps du jeune homme à travers son T-shirt. Encouragé par la jeune femme, Gaara aussi commença à la caresser par dessus sa robe si indécente. Il l'attira tout doucement pour l'installer à califourchon sur lui et commença par caresser son dos avant de descendre vers ses fesses. La jeune femme gémit lorsqu'il commença à soulever la robe pour la caresser en haut des cuisses. Il interrompit leur baiser et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

\- Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Je... Je...

\- Dis-le, Hinata ! Je ne te ferais rien si je ne suis pas sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux. Que veux-tu ?

\- Je.. te veux... toi ! Finit par dire Hinata en rougissant.

\- Plus fort ! N'aie pas honte de me désirer. Que veux-tu, Hinata ?

\- Je te veux, Gaara !

\- Tu es sure ?

\- Oui, je suis sure !

A ces mots, le roux se releva, plaçant ses mains sous les genoux d'Hinata afin qu'elle reste à califourchon sur lui. Il l'emporta ainsi dans la chambre. Il la déposa sur le lit et lui enleva sa robe. Hinata frissonna d'anticipation. Il fit passer son T-shirt par-dessus sa tête puis s'installa au-dessus d'elle et la couvrit de son corps musclé.

Hinata repartit à la découverte de son corps. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un corps d'homme d'aussi près. Et quel corps ! Souple et ferme, Hinata ne boudait pas son plaisir. Il était un régal à caresser. Et visiblement, il avait l'air d'apprécier le traitement. Quand à ses mains... Hinata avait l'impression d'être un instrument de musique et Gaara en était un virtuose. Il caressait, frottait, titillait... Soudain, sa bouche suivit le chemin ouvert par ses mains. Il libéra un premier sein de son carcan de dentelle avant de l'attaquer avec ses lèvres, avec sa langue, avec ses dents... Elle crut devenir folle sous ses caresses. Puis il s'attaqua à son jumeau, lui infligeant la même délicieuse torture. Hinata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'onduler sous lui, se frottant énergiquement à lui. Elle voulut savoir ce qui l'attendait. Elle glissa donc une main vers son pantalon pour défaire la fermeture éclair et saisit ce qu'elle renfermait. Oulà, si gros ? Etait-elle à la hauteur ?

Gaara lâcha un râle lorsqu'il sentit la main d'Hinata se refermer sur son joujou. Il n'avait jamais couché avec une vierge et avait donc peur de se montrer trop brutal. Sans compter que son innocence et ses maladresses l'excitaient encore plus. Il se releva pour achever de quitter son pantalon et son boxer avant de revenir s'allonger sur Hinata. Il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa doucement, caressant sa langue. Puis il descendit une nouvelle fois sur ses seins avant de poursuivre sa descente le long de son ventre plat. Il s'attarda quelque peu sur son nombril puis il descendit encore. Il s'agenouilla devant elle et l'invita silencieusement à ouvrir les cuisses.

Hinata ne pouvait pas résister. Tout dans ce que Gaara lui faisait subir lui faisait comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Il saurait se montrer doux et il s'arrêterait si jamais elle lui demandait. Elle écarta donc doucement les jambes, laissant Gaara embrasser doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses avant de remonter de plus en plus haut. Arrivé à l'endroit où elle le désirait tant, il se contenta de souffler, légèrement, créant une attente encore plus douloureuse.

\- Gaara, gémit-elle.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix où Hinata sentait percer son sourire.

\- Continue, je t'en supplie !

\- Que je continue quoi ?

\- Embrasse-moi !

\- Où ça ?

\- Là !

\- Tu peux être plus précise ?

Etait-ce bien le moment pour faire de l'humour ? Songea Hinata. Puis elle comprit qu'il voulait simplement l'aider à exprimer clairement ce qu'elle désirait. Il voulait l'aider, à sa manière.

\- Je veux… que tu embrasses… mon sexe, finit-elle par dire en rougissant.

\- Vos demandes sont des ordres, princesse.

Et il s'exécuta. Embrassant d'abord pour ensuite la lécher délicieusement. Hinata ne contrôlait plus rien, mais pour une fois, rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Elle poussait de petits cris à chaque coup de langue de son amant. Puis Gaara introduisit un doigt en elle pour l'habituer à la sensation d'avoir quelque chose en elle. Il fit doucement, la laissant s'habituer à son rythme. Puis il entama un long mouvement de va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il la sentit prête, il introduisit un deuxième doigt, l'écartant un peu plus. Elle gémit mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter. Il rajouta sa langue pour la stimuler encore plus, qu'elle mouille le plus possible pour ne pas la blesser. Lorsqu'il fut absolument certain, il se redressa, l'embrassa et tendit la main vers la table de chevet pour prendre un préservatif.

Sauf que… Il était chez Naruto. Heureusement, son ami mettait ses réserves au même endroit que lui-même. Mais avec un petit quelque chose en plus… Une photo de Naruto avec le pouce en l'air affublait sa boîte de préservatif !

« Naruto, je vais te tuer ! » jura intérieurement Gaara.

Il saisit le condom et referma violemment le tiroir, faisant sursauter Hinata.

\- Excuse-moi, lui dit-il, penaud.

Il déchira l'enveloppe et commença à étirer le plastique sur son membre. Heureusement, la vue de son ami ne lui avait rien coupé de ses envies. Et quand bien même, la simple vision d'Hinata toute alanguie sur le lit lui aurait aussitôt fait retrouver ses fonctions. Il revint se placer au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassa aussi doucement que possible. En même temps, il se présenta à l'entrée de son vagin et commença à pousser, délicatement. Y allant centimètre par centimètre pour lui laisser le temps de se détendre. Lorsqu'il fut enfin entièrement en elle, il se sépara de ses lèvres et lui caressa doucement la joue.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je t'en supplie, continue ! L'encouragea Hinata.

La jeune femme ne s'était jamais sentie aussi pleine, aussi vivante. Encore plus grisant que de plonger (presque) nue dans la piscine de Neji, de conduire une voiture ou de préparer elle-même des nouilles lyophilisées ! Certes, cela avait été un peu douloureux au début, mais maintenant… Elle n'aspirait plus qu'à ce que Gaara pouvait lui apporter. Le jeune homme prit un mouvement de va-et-vient, d'abord lent et doux, puis rapidement, il accéléra, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort ! Hinata ne pouvait plus se retenir de crier, sentant quelque chose de puissant monter en elle. Puis, tout d'un coup, c'est comme si elle se libérait de son corps ! Elle poussa un dernier cri d'extase avant de s'envoler au septième ciel. Et lorsque Gaara sentit les parois du vagin d'Hinata de refermer sur son membre, il partit aussitôt la rejoindre.

Ils reprirent doucement leurs esprits et Gaara s'installa à côté de la jeune femme et l'attira contre lui pour la prendre dans ses bras. Le soleil commençait juste à poindre à l'extérieur. Il se tourna vers le réveil sur la table de chevet : 5h12. Aïe, il avait une réunion à 7h ce matin. Il sentit rapidement Hinata devenir toute molle dans ses bras et sa respiration se fit régulière. Elle s'était endormie. Il se glissa délicatement hors des draps et partit dans la salle de bain pour se doucher.

Le bruit du jet d'eau réveilla Hinata. Elle n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques minutes. Tout était chamboulé en elle. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Pourtant, la situation était toujours la même : elle devait rentrer chez son père. Elle décida de profiter de la douche de Gaara pour se lever, ramasser ses affaires, les enfiler rapidement puis elle se dirigea vers le salon. Elle appela son garde du corps pour lui demander de venir la chercher. Inutile qu'elle donne l'adresse, Kô allait tracer son appel. Elle se dirigea vers l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Le jet d'eau s'interrompit quand les portes s'ouvrirent devant elle. Elle eut un mouvement d'hésitation. Allait-elle partir ainsi, sans lui dire au revoir ? Oui, il valait mieux, pour tous les deux, que cela se termine ainsi. Elle se redressa et pénétra dans l'appareil en appuyant sur la touche du rez-de-chaussée. Les portes se refermèrent et elle aperçut Gaara, la serviette autour de la taille qui courait dans sa direction.

\- Hinata !

Mais trop tard. Elle sentit les forces et le courage qui l'habitaient jusque là l'abandonner et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle sortit de l'immeuble en chancelant. La voiture de Kô l'attendait déjà devant. Il la fit monter à l'arrière avant de remonter au volant et de démarrer.

* * *

Gaara n'en revenait pas. Elle était partie, comme ça. Aussi soudainement qu'elle était apparue. Il l'avait vue monter dans la voiture par la fenêtre. Il se sentait étrangement vide maintenant. Comme s'il lui manquait une partie de lui-même. C'était ridicule… Sûrement dû au manque de sommeil. Il secoua la tête et partit s'habiller dans le dressing de Naruto qui, heureusement, faisait la même taille que lui. Après avoir enfilé un costume, il se mit lui-même en route, direction la tour Sabaku.

* * *

\- Maîtresse Hinata, dit Kô en ouvrant la vitre entre l'avant et l'arrière de la voiture. Je vais vous faire rentrer par derrière afin que vous puissiez vous changer et vous laver sans que l'on ne vous voie.

Hinata n'arrivait plus à contrôler le flux de ses larmes. Loin de Gaara, elle se sentait redevenir petite, faible et insignifiante. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir conserver son odeur sur elle pour toujours afin qu'elle lui procure de la force, mais elle devait bien admettre que cela était impossible.

\- Merci Kô, finit-elle par murmurer.

\- Nous devrons parler ensuite. Je ne pense pas que vous saviez où vous vous trouviez exactement.

« Au paradis, maintenant retour en enfer » pensa Hinata.

Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

* * *

Arrivé au bureau, Gaara se dirigea tout de suite vers celui de Naruto. Il voulait d'abord le remercier pour le coup des préservatifs ainsi que pour l'encourager à varier un peu son régime alimentaire. Il fit un signe à l'assistante du blond et pénétra directement dans son bureau, sans se faire annoncer. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'avança vers son ami, déjà à l'ouvrage, fidèle à son habitude de lève-tôt.

\- Du beau travail, Gaara ! Son père va certainement avoir une attaque quand il va voir ça ! Commença aussitôt le jeune homme sans laisser le temps à son patron de parler le premier.

Ignorant de quoi son ami voulait parler, il ne tint pas compte de son intervention :

\- En tout cas, il serait temps que tu te mettes à avoir de la vraie nourriture chez toi ! Non, mais franchement, tu risques des carences à force de bouffer ces trucs immondes !

\- Rhaa, ne me fais pas le coup toi aussi ! Y'a que ça que j'aime ! Et puis, j'y rajoute des légumes, t'inquiète, je n'aurai pas de carences !

\- Et la photo sur tes capotes ? C'est pour t'encourager au moment crucial ? Je n'ai jamais vu un type autant s'adorer que toi…

\- Que veux-tu, je me trouve parfait, c'est ainsi ! En tout cas, t'as assuré, j'ai pu voir que ma photo ne t'a pas tant traumatisé que ça.

\- De quoi tu parles à la fin ? Finit par s'interroger Gaara sur le discours de son ami.

\- Ben, de la caméra. Non pas que j'ai voulu te mater, mais elle, par contre…

Pris d'un doute affreux, Gaara fit le tour du bureau et vit sur l'écran de Naruto, Hinata et lui en pleine action. Il crut qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Il attrapa son futur ex-ami par le col et le maintint en suspension à quelques centimètres du sol.

\- Mais tu es complètement malade ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire un truc pareil ?

Naruto pâlit. Il semblait très mal à l'aise. Il réussit à bredouiller :

\- Ne… Ne me dis pas… Tu n'as pas reçu mon SMS… ?

Gaara reposa Naruto au sol et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

\- Quel SMS ?

Il vit en effet qu'il avait un message non lu :

« Ya une cam ds la chbre, on enverra un souvenir a son papouné »

Gaara se sentit passer par toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Il regarda Naruto qui paraissait dans le même état que lui.

\- Tu… Tu l'as déjà… ? Commença Gaara.

Naruto ne put que hocher la tête. Mais c'était tellement Gaara de faire ce genre de coup, il était persuadé que c'était ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Il s'était visiblement trompé. La jeune héritière Hyûga avait visiblement eu un fort impact sur le caractère de son ami et patron. Mais trop tard, le mal était fait. On ne pouvait plus rien faire. Naruto vit Gaara se prendre la tête dans les mains et s'affaler dans un des fauteuils en face de son bureau. Il n'allait pas pleurer ? Gaara n'avait jamais pleuré ! En tout cas, pas devant lui… Mais non, il resta simplement prostré là, sans rien dire.

* * *

Sous la douche, Hinata sentait sa fatigue refluer. Son courage revenait et elle arrivait à réfléchir plus posément à la situation. Voulait-elle vraiment retourner à sa vie d'avant ? Pouvait-elle encore le faire sans devenir complètement folle, maintenant qu'elle avait pris la mesure de l'ampleur de tout ce dont elle se privait en acceptant son sort ? Après cette nuit, la possibilité de se retrouver seule et sans soutien à l'extérieur de la résidence dorée des Hyûgas ne lui faisait plus aussi peur. Et peut-être pourrait-elle compter sur l'aide de Gaara pour l'aider à s'accoutumer à sa nouvelle vie ? Forte de cette idée, elle sortit et se sécha rapidement avant de revêtir l'un de ses kimonos préféré. Quitte à partir, autant que ce soit avec son vêtement préféré ! Elle finissait juste de le nouer lorsque Kô fit irruption dans sa chambre :

\- Mademoiselle, vite, je dois vous emmener.

\- Mais enfin, Kô, que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je préfère ne pas vous le dire, mais il est important que vous me suiviez, tout de suite !

De nouveau, on essayait de la maintenir dans l'ignorance… Pour son bien, bien entendu… Hinata ne pouvait plus le supporter, elle explosa :

\- Cela suffit, Kô ! Je ne veux plus me cacher ! Dis-moi ce qui se passe, maintenant !

Kô sembla surpris de ce mouvement d'humeur si peu habituel chez la douce Hinata. Mais il s'exécuta :

\- Mademoiselle, votre père, il vous cherche. Il a su ce que vous aviez fait cette nuit, où vous étiez, et surtout, avec qui…

Hinata se sentit pâlir. Mais non, elle ne faiblira pas ! Elle ne faiblirait plus. Elle ferait face à son père et accepterait les conséquences…

\- Merci, Kô, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Puis elle se dirigea comme une automate vers le couloir, tournant dans la direction du bureau de son père. Si celui-ci la cherchait, autant calmer le jeu en se rendant d'elle-même auprès de lui. Arrivée à hauteur de voix, elle l'entendit vociférer sur ses employés, fidèle à son habitude, les traitant de tous les noms parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à savoir où elle était. Cher Kô, nul doute qu'il avait tout fait pour dissimuler sa présence dans la maison. Mais cela n'était plus la peine maintenant. Elle tourna dans le couloir et fit face au patriarche qui stoppa net sa vindicte contre le pauvre garçon qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se tourna vers elle et fronça les sourcils. Il fit deux grandes enjambées dans sa direction avant de lui donner une claque monumentale qui la fit tomber.

\- Ingrate, insolente ! Non seulement tu ne sers à rien, mais tu oses amener la honte sur ta famille ? Mais que ferais-tu sans nous ? Tu préférerais mendier dans la rue ? Car tu n'es bonne qu'à cela ! Et à ouvrir les cuisses sur demande ! Te rends-tu compte au moins de ce que je vais devoir faire pour laver notre nom, maintenant ? …

Hinata laissa son père cracher son venin sur elle jusqu'à la dernière goutte sans rien dire. Lorsqu'il ne put plus dire un mot, elle se releva et lui fit face :

\- Père, je ne vous dois rien. Je suis votre fille, non votre possession. Vous m'avez reconnue, vous n'avez donc plus le choix, vous allez devoir faire avec moi !

\- Petite insolente ! lui cria son père en la giflant de nouveau.

Mais cette fois, Hinata resta debout.

\- Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire, je me retire donc, Père.

\- Ah, mais tu crois vraiment que je vais laisser passer cela ? Je te renie, ma chère ! Je te prie de sortir de chez moi immédiatement.

Hiashi s'attendait à voir sa fille le supplier de rester, mais elle lui accorda à peine un regard.

\- Si tel est votre souhait, Père.

\- Et où crois-tu que tu vas aller ? Tu comptes le rejoindre, hein ? Ajouter encore un peu plus à ton humiliation ? N'as-tu pas encore compris qu'il s'était servi de toi ?

Hinata préféra ne pas répondre. Elle ne voulait pas croire son père, même si le doute l'effleurait depuis le moment où Gaara avait accepté de partir avec elle chez Neji.

\- Tu ne dis rien, hein ? Comment crois-tu que je sois au courant de ton attitude scandaleuse ? J'ai reçu ce matin une vidéo de tes « exploits » à l'horizontale ! Et non contente de te dégrader, tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de le faire avec Sabaku no Gaara !

Hinata se raidit à ce nom. Impossible… Il ne pouvait pas être… Il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça… Mais après tout, qu'en savait-elle ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas ! Quelle idiote elle faisait. Elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir lorsque du bruit se fit entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Neji apparut alors que plusieurs employés tentaient de l'arrêter. Mais il n'était pas le responsable de la sécurité pour rien. Il réussit à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux sans blesser ceux qui tentaient de l'arrêter.

\- Cela suffit, mon oncle, dit-il à Hiashi une fois arrivé.

\- Ne te mêle pas de cela, Neji.

\- Vous l'avez chassée. Je l'emmène donc avec moi.

\- Je t'interdis de l'héberger !

\- Eh bien, elle ira chez Tenten, si vous préférez. Mais laissez-la !

A ces mots, Neji prit Hinata sous le bras et il l'entraîna avec lui jusqu'à l'extérieur. A l'entrée, elle croisa Kô. C'était certainement lui qui avait prévenu Neji. Elle articula un merci en passant devant lui. Neji l'installa dans sa voiture et mit le contact. Il sortit de la propriété familiale en faisant vrombir le moteur.

\- Neji, je…

\- Pas maintenant, Hinata ! La coupa son cousin.

Neji avait l'air d'être vraiment furieux. Contre elle, ou contre son père ? Ou peut-être un peu des deux… Elle préféra donc conserver le silence le temps du trajet qui les mena chez la fiancée de Neji, Tenten. Cette dernière était la fille de leur plus gros fournisseur de métaux. Hiashi avait donc vu d'un œil plus que bienveillant l'annonce de leur union. Sans compter que Tenten savait manier les armes, presque mieux que Neji lui-même.

Il gara sa voiture et fit signe à sa cousine de le suivre. Sur le palier de la petite maison qui se dressait là les attendait Tenten, les bras croisés, l'air furieux elle-aussi. Hinata rentra la tête dans les épaules et s'apprêta à essuyer les affres de ses deux sauveurs.

Mais Tenten commença à gronder Neji :

\- Mais enfin, tu as vu ta tête ? Je suis sure qu'elle doit être morte de peur. Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a besoin de ça dans sa situation ?

\- Je fais ce que je peux. Je ne suis pas connu pour ma grande douceur, ni toi non plus, je te ferais remarquer, s'emporta Neji à son tour.

\- Ca dépend des circonstances, ça ! Je t'ai connu plus tendre !

\- S'il te plait Tenten, ne commence pas… Je te la laisse, je vais aller me coucher.

\- Pff, OK. Mais c'est bien parce que tu es revenu des USA avec un cadeau…

Neji leva les yeux au ciel, embrassa sa fiancée, fit un léger signe de la tête à Hinata, remonta dans sa voiture et repartit en vrombissant.

Hinata se retrouva seule en tête à tête avec Tenten. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient pas beaucoup. Elles s'étaient déjà croisées quelques fois lors de fêtes de famille, mais au milieu du flot d'invités, Hinata et elle n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de vraiment parler.

\- Ne reste pas plantée là, entre voyons ! Lui fit Tenten en disparaissant à l'intérieur de la petite maison.

Hinata la suivit, d'un pas mal assuré. Le manque de sommeil et les émotions commençaient à la submerger. Une fois passé le palier, elle ne put résister davantage, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

\- Hé, Gaara ! Réponds-moi, l'appelait Naruto. C'est l'heure de la réunion avec les représentants de la mairie pour ce nouveau projet immobilier.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une demi-heure que Gaara était resté planté dans sa position. Il avait beau tourner et retourner la situation dans sa tête, il ne trouvait aucun moyen de réparer les choses sans empirer la situation de la pauvre Hinata. Et Gaara n'aimait rien moins qu'une situation qui lui échappait !

Soudain la porte du bureau de Naruto s'ouvrit avec fracas et une tornade blonde apparut.

\- Petit frère, je suis rentrée ! s'annonça sans plus de cérémonie Temari.

Derrière elle, son mari Shikamaru semblait en proie à une violente migraine. Cette vision finit de réveiller Gaara. Le pauvre Shikamaru venait sans doute de vivre une semaine « galère » comme il disait souvent. Nul doute à sa tête que c'était lui qui avait demandé à écourter leur lune de miel. Gaara se redressa et sourit en les voyant. Il regarda ensuite Naruto qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Gaara hocha brièvement la tête dans sa direction, signe que tout allait bien, puis il se releva de son siège.

\- Ca tombe bien que vous soyez là, j'ai du boulot pour vous deux.

Le pauvre Shikamaru qui pensait retrouver un peu de calme au boulot eut l'air d'avoir encore plus mal à la tête.

Gaara sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le tendit à Shikamaru.

\- J'ai téléchargé des fichiers sur notre serveur via mon téléphone. Regarde si on trouve quelque chose d'exploitable.

\- Et t'as eu ça où ? Le questionna Shikamaru, bien que connaissant déjà la réponse de son beau-frère

\- Si on te le demande, tu pourras dire que t'en sais rien. Bon, Naruto, on y va à cette réunion ?

Et Gaara sortit du bureau pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Naruto allait le suivre, mais Temari vint se planter devant lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, exactement ?

\- Je te raconte dès qu'on a fini, lui promit Naruto.

Et il se précipita à la suite de son patron.

* * *

Lorsqu'Hinata reprit ses esprits, Tenten lui avait posé une compresse humide sur le front et allongée sur le canapé. La fiancée de Neji semblait s'affairer en cuisine d'après les bruits de casseroles qu'elle entendait. Hinata se redressa doucement et se tourna vers la cuisine. Tenten entra juste à ce moment-là, un plateau dans les mains.

\- Ouf, tu es réveillée ! Ca va mieux ?

\- J'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda Hinata en regardant dehors la luminosité qui baissait.

\- Toute la journée. Il est presque 19h.

Hinata resta silencieuse. Elle n'avait rêvé que de Gaara. Son corps, sa voix, son odeur, elle était entièrement possédée. Pouvait-on tomber amoureuse en une soirée ? Hinata ne pouvait le croire. Elle se refusait à cette conclusion. De toute façon, il l'avait manipulée. Mieux valait pour elle renoncer à lui dès à présent !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Tenten terminer de dresser la table. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentit l'odeur s'échapper des bols qu'elle comprit pourquoi ces rêves.

\- As-tu faim ? Demanda Tenten. J'ai préparé des râmens. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à t'offrir, mais…

Elle s'arrêta. Hinata commençait à pleurer à grosses larmes. Désemparée, Tenten vint s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement. Une fois Hinata calmée, elle la redressa un peu.

\- Allez, vide ton sac, ça va te faire du bien. Neji ne m'a pas expliqué le comment du pourquoi tu t'étais retrouvée dehors.

Hinata hésita, puis finalement, elle raconta tout à Tenten : ses fiançailles, sa fuite, sa rencontre avec Gaara, son escapade dans la piscine de Neji, la conduite de la voiture, les râmens, sa nuit d'amour, la découverte de la vidéo par son père, le fait qu'il l'ait chassée… Tout. Tenten écouta toute l'histoire sans broncher. Lorsqu'Hinata eut terminé, Tenten la prit à nouveau dans ses bras et elles restèrent ainsi enlacées un moment.

_**Six mois plus tard…**_

Hinata s'étira et éteint son réveil. Elle se leva et partit se doucher. Ce matin, elle devait rejoindre Tenten pour chercher du travail. Mais, avec les casseroles qu'elle traînait, aucune entreprise ne s'était encore permis d'embaucher la fille déshéritée des Hyûgas. Heureusement, en cachette, Neji et Kô l'avait aidée à prendre un avocat et elle avait changé de nom puis réussi à soutirer une somme substantielle à son père pour lui permettre de vivre en attendant. Elle venait de recevoir la somme en question un mois plus tôt et ainsi, elle s'était acheté son propre petit appartement. Et par un hasard improbable, elle s'était installée juste au-dessus du bar où elle avait rencontré Gaara pour la première fois , la Dune.

Aujourd'hui, elle savait cuisiner plus que des râmens grâce à Tenten qui avait consacré tout son temps libre à l'aider à apprendre à vivre loin du cocon de la famille Hyûga. Elle avait même appris à conduire sa propre voiture ! Par contre, elle n'avait pas de piscine dans laquelle elle pouvait prendre des bains de minuit. Mais elle ne désespérait pas d'arriver à gagner assez bien sa vie un jour pour se payer une petite maison à l'arrière de laquelle elle pourrait faire installer sa propre piscine.

« Mais pour cela, ma belle, tu dois commencer par trouver du travail », s'invectiva Hinata.

Elle termina de se préparer et descendit au bar en-dessous pour y attendre Tenten. La fiancée de son cousin avait été absolument adorable avec elle et l'avait hébergée le temps de toucher l'argent de son père. Elles étaient maintenant les meilleures amies du monde, au grand malheur de Neji qui était la cible privilégiée de leurs complots. Tous les deux devaient se marier le mois prochain et Tenten avait demandé à Hinata d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Mais celle-ci avait refusé, ne se sentant pas encore prête à faire face à la totalité de la famille Hyûga réunie.

Elle pénétra dans la Dune et s'installa à une table près du bar. Kankuro la vit et vint rapidement vers elle :

\- Alors, Princesse, qu'est-ce qui te fera plaisir aujourd'hui ?

\- Un thé glacé, s'il te plait, Kankuro.

\- Et un thé pour la Princesse ! Dit-il en retournant vers son bar.

La Dune n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Hinata ne s'y rendait qu'en journée, de peur de tomber sur Naruto ou Gaara. Elle avait fait la connaissance de Kankuro, le grand frère de Gaara, pendant son déménagement. Il l'avait aidée à monter une partie de ses affaires et ils avaient rapidement sympathisé. Hinata avait changé son nom pour Hime. Kankuro s'était amusé à la surnommer « Princesse », ce qui plaisait secrètement à Hinata de la part de ce jeune homme dont la voix ressemblait tant à celle de Gaara. Tenten ne tarda pas à arriver, elle prit place en face d'Hinata, la mine sombre.

\- Je suis désolée, Hime. Je ne pourrai pas rester, un imprévu de dernière minute avec le mariage… Commença Tenten à peine installée.

\- Rien de grave, j'espère ? Demanda son amie.

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que les hibiscus que j'avais demandés ne soient plus disponibles. Une maladie aurait ravagé toute la production. Je dois donc me farcir tout un catalogue de fleurs pour choisir mon nouveau bouquet…

Hinata rit doucement à cette nouvelle. Tenten se sentait plus à l'aise avec un revolver à la main qu'avec un bouquet de fleur. Elle savait que c'était vraiment avec regret que son amie ne l'accompagnerait pas aujourd'hui. Kankuro arriva sur ces entrefaites avec la commande d'Hinata.

\- Que deviez-vous faire ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Hinata savait que Kankuro s'intéressait à elle. Mais elle ne se voyait pas entamer quoique ce soit avec lui quand son cœur, cet idiot, ne soupirait encore et toujours que pour Gaara. Elle n'avait pas dit à Tenten que ce bar était le fameux bar… De peur que son amie ne la pousse à choisir un autre endroit. Mais quand elle avait su que cet appartement était à vendre, elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Il était trop petit, mal situé, le bruit du bar l'empêchait de dormir la nuit, mais elle avait signé aussitôt. Elle était consciente que son aventure n'avait pas revêtu la même importance pour Gaara que pour elle. Mais tant pis, elle continuait à chérir son souvenir.

\- On lui cherche du travail, répondit Tenten à Kankuro.

\- Ah ? Mais pourquoi ne viens-tu pas travailler ici ? Ca fait un moment que je pense à prendre une serveuse pour les soirs d'affluence. Et ça me permettrait de me dégager des soirs de repos…

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle pouvait difficilement refuser. Elle avait encore pas mal d'argent de son père, mais cela n'aurait qu'un temps. Elle devait rapidement trouver un emploi. De plus, avec son inclinaison pour elle, Kankuro se montrerait plus coulant avec les erreurs qu'elle allait sûrement commettre. Elle glissa un regard vers Tenten qui la couvait d'un regard éperdu. Trop heureuse de pouvoir se rendre à son rendez-vous sans avoir l'impression de ne pas l'avoir aidée. Hinata soupira et se tourna vers Kankuro :

\- J'accepte, mais je te préviens, je ne suis pas douée…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Princesse. Les gens vont t'adorer !

* * *

Gaara travaillait. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il faisait depuis 6 mois. Il ne dormait pratiquement plus, mangeait rarement et ne sortait que dans le cadre professionnel. Naruto et Temari tentaient bien de lui faire reprendre pied dans la réalité, mais rien n'y faisait. Il avait laissé une partie de lui partir avec Hinata. Et tout cela en une nuit ? C'était vraiment pathétique de sa part…

Son assistante bipa sur l'interphone de son bureau.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ?

\- Monsieur Nara souhaiterait vous parler. Cela a l'air plutôt urgent…

Shikamaru ? Peut-être sur ces fichus fichiers cryptés qu'il lui avait remis il y a déjà 6 mois…

\- Faites-le entrer, répondit-il.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Shikamaru entra. Il était son responsable informatique. Un génie des chiffres et des codes. Il était incroyable qu'un cryptage lui résiste aussi longtemps. Gaara se demandait depuis ce temps qui diable pouvait être responsable informatique chez les Hyugas, mais en tout cas, il était fort !

\- Ce coup-ci, j'y suis ! S'exclama Shikamaru la porte à peine refermée derrière lui.

Gaara ne répondit rien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait ainsi dans son bureau en annonçant cela, puis, en y regardant de plus près, on voyait bien que les choses n'étaient pas cohérentes. Devant le manque de réaction de son beau-frère, Shikamaru se vexa.

\- Je te le jure, Gaara, ce coup-ci j'ai tout vérifié, je suis sûr de mon coup !

\- Et donc, qu'as-tu obtenu ?

\- Ils cherchent une alliance avec les Uchiwa…

A ce nom, Gaara daigna lâcher son stylo et lever les yeux vers Shikamaru.

\- Les spécialistes de la micro-technologie domotique ?

\- Oui, ils tentent de monter une maison 100% autonome. Entièrement informatisée et pilotée à distance. Sûrement un projet pour les seniors…

Gaara se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Les Uchiwa… C'étaient même certainement eux qui avaient crypté ces données… Normal que Shikamaru ne les ait pas déchiffré avant… Mais, depuis 6 mois, aucune rumeur ne parlait d'une alliance entre les Uchiwas et les Hyûgas… Pourquoi tant de temps pour finaliser cette alliance… ? Alliance… Mais… Les fiançailles d'Hinata ? Elle n'avait jamais dit avec qui cela était prévu !

\- Shikamaru, i mois, une fête chez les Hyûgas pour fêter les fiançailles de leur héritière. Demande à Temari de se renseigner sur l'identité du fiancé…

\- Tu penses que c'était…

\- Je ne sais pas, mais je ne vois pas d'autre raison qui expliquerait que l'alliance ne soit toujours pas finalisée 6 mois plus tard…

\- Je la préviens, dit Shikamaru en sortant du bureau.

\- Hiashi Hyûga, vieux renard, qu'as-tu voulu faire de ta fille ? Maugréa Gaara. Il est de notoriété publique que l'héritier Uchiwa est un vrai sadique. Tu la condamnais par cette alliance…

Et comme toujours quand ses pensées revenaient vers Hinata, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il se fustigea mentalement et reprit son travail.

* * *

« Allez, Hinata, tu vas y arriver ! »

La pauvre Hinata se retrouvait en face d'un bar bondé et avait toutes les peines du monde à retenir les commandes de tout le monde. Heureusement, Kankuro n'était jamais loin et rectifiait le tir quand il voyait qu'elle allait se tromper. A la fin de la soirée, elle se sentait plus nulle que jamais… Mais Kankuro vint la consoler.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Princesse, c'était pareil pour moi le premier jour, tu sais ?

\- Vrai de vrai ?

\- Mais oui. Ca ne vient pas naturellement. Mais à voir ta volonté d'apprendre, je suis sure que dans une semaine, tu te débrouilleras déjà comme une chef.

\- Merci, Kankuro.

Le jeune homme s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle et fit mine de lui prendre la main, mais Hinata se dégagea.

\- Kankuro, je suis désolée. Je t'aime beaucoup, mais… Pas comme ça…

Le pauvre garçon crut avoir reçu une flèche dans le cœur.

\- Si tu préfères que je ne vienne plus travailler… Commença Hinata.

\- Mais pour quel genre d'homme me fais-tu passer, là ? Demanda Kankuro en rigolant. Je ne t'ai pas embauchée pour pouvoir te mettre dans mon lit ! Enfin, j'avoue que si j'avais pu joindre l'utile à l'agréable, je n'aurai pas dit non, mais bon… Tant pis…

\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Dis-moi juste… Il en vaut la peine ?

\- Qui donc ?

\- Celui à qui je te vois souvent rêver quand tu restes assise seule dans le bar.

Hinata rougit.

\- Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle quand même.

\- Rhaa… Ce salaud ne connaît pas sa chance…

\- Comme tu dis, plaisanta Hinata. Merci pour tout, Kankuro.

Et elle l'embrassa sur la joue. Le jeune homme rougit, mais ne dit rien de plus.

* * *

\- Gaara, s'exclama Shikamaru en rentrant dans son bureau. C'est confirmé ! Elle devait bien se fiancer à Itachi Uchiwa, le fils aîné.

Gaara ne dit rien. Il lança son cerveau à toute berzingue. Puis il poursuivit :

\- Et on sait pourquoi ça ne s'est toujours pas fait depuis ?

\- Eh bien, il semblerait que l'héritière… Ne soit plus là… Dit timidement Shikamaru.

\- Quoi ? Où est-elle ? Rugit Gaara.

\- On l'ignore, tout a été verrouillé au niveau des Hyûgas. Interdiction absolue d'en parler, continua Temari en entrant à la suite de Shikamaru.

Gaara se leva et recommença à faire les cent pas. Hinata… Où pouvait-elle bien être… ? Se pouvait-il que Hiachi… ? Non, tout de même, son adversaire n'avait pas de cœur, mais pas au point de tuer sa propre enfant ?

\- Elle est encore vivante, si c'est la question que tu te poses, le coupa Temari en le voyant devenir de plus en plus blême. On ne sait juste pas où elle est partie. Ni si elle est partie ou si on l'a poussée dehors.

\- Ok, se calma Gaara. Et donc, ils en sont où de cette alliance ?

* * *

\- Hinata ? Tu es là ? Toqua Tenten à la porte de son appartement.

Hinata ouvrit un œil vers son réveil : 6h du matin. Elle avait dormi 4 heures, youpi ! Elle s'extirpa de son lit, enfila sa robe de chambre et ouvrit la porte à son amie. Celle-ci était fraîche et reposée, comme d'habitude. A croire que Tenten n'avait jamais besoin de dormir.

\- Je suis désolée de te réveiller, mais c'est important ! Commença son amie.

\- Ca ne pouvait pas attendre… 4 heures de plus ? Demanda Hinata en baillant.

\- Non, crois-moi, c'est très grave ! C'est Hanabi…

Sa petite sœur ? Hinata et elle n'avaient jamais été très proches. Plus âgée de 4 ans, Hinata n'avait pas eu les mêmes cours qu'elle. Mais elle savait que celle-ci lui enviait beaucoup le statut d'héritière. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle devait être ravie depuis le départ d'Hinata. Celle-ci ne voyait donc pas ce que sa sœur pouvait bien avoir à craindre.

\- Tu sais, tes fiançailles… ? Ton père ne t'a pas tout dit…

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonnée, bailla Hinata en mettant en marche la cafetière, histoire d'être capable de suivre la conversation de Tenten jusqu'au bout.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, tu devais te fiancer à l'aîné des Uchiwa !

\- Ca, quand même, je le savais, grogna Hinata.

\- Mais maintenant que tu es partie, c'est ta sœur qui va l'épouser.

\- Et alors ? Certes, Itachi est plus vieux qu'elle, mais bon, ce ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier pervers à épouser une femme plus jeune…

\- Je ne te parle pas de leur différence d'âge, mais des pratiques d'Itachi !

\- Ses… Pratiques… ?

\- Hinata, il aime maltraiter les femmes. Et quand je dis maltraiter, je devrais plutôt dire les tabasser. Il a été arrêté 4 fois pour avoir envoyé des femmes à l'hôpital.

\- Oh non... C'est affreux... Et tu penses que mon père le savait ?

Hinata sut la réponse à sa question au moment de la poser. Bien sûr que son père était au courant... Mais tout de même...

\- Et il laisserait un homme susceptible de créer un scandale entrer dans la famille ? Cela m'étonne, continua Hinata.

\- Il faut dire que la dernière plainte remonte à 10 ans.

\- Il se serait soigné ?

\- Pas du tout, il a simplement trouvé le moyen de faire taire les femmes qu'il frappe.

\- Comment fait-il ça ? Demanda Hinata.

\- Neji a enquêté là-dessus. Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs, mais il semblerait qu'il ne couche plus qu'avec des professionnelles. On suppose qu'il paye également pour leur silence...

\- Les pauvres femmes...

\- Laisse-nous une journée avec Neji. On se retrouve ce soir pour discuter d'un plan.

\- Je dois bosser ce soir...

\- Ok, on se retrouve au bar alors. A ce soir, dit Tenten en partant aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée.

Hinata se serait bien recouchée pour continuer à se reposer, mais avec tout ce que Tenten venait de lui apprendre... Elle savait que, si elle venait à fermer l'oeil, elle ne rêverait que de sa sœur aux prises avec un Itachi Uchiwa tentant de la violer, ou pire encore...

Le soir venu, pas de signe de Neji ou de Tenten. Hinata eut le plus grand mal à se concentrer sur son travail, surveillant sans arrêt la porte d'entrée. Une fois son service terminé, elle était en train de balayer la salle lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle vit Neji et Tenten passer la tête devant la vitrine. Kankuro était dans la réserve, elle pouvait donc les faire rentrer. Elle ouvrit la porte et referma derrière eux. Ils s'installèrent en silence autour d'une table.

\- Alors, c'est ici que tu travailles ? Demanda Neji en regardant autour de lui.

\- Je t'en supplie, Neji, pas ce soir. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu as découvert !

\- Je n'allais rien dire en particulier, se renfrogna Neji. Je suis content que tu ais trouvé du travail, c'est tout.

\- Ah... Excuse-moi alors... Merci Neji !

\- Bon, nous avons des choses plus urgentes à traiter, les coupa Tenten. Nous sommes sûrs de nous, Itachi continue à maltraiter les femmes avec qui il couche. Mais impossible de trouver une preuve.

\- Le salaud connaît bien son œuvre, poursuivit Neji. Cela fait 10 ans que personne n'a jamais pu le coincer. Mais nous avons pu obtenir certaines choses : nous avons trouvé le site Internet via lequel il recrute ses professionnelles et il semble qu'il soit particulièrement attiré par les blondes. On voudrait lui tendre un piège. Le tout reste de trouver quelle femme accepterait de se faire maltraiter par Itachi pour la faire témoigner ensuite...

\- Je vais le faire, dit aussitôt Hinata.

\- Non, non, non, hors de question, dit aussitôt Neji.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, intervint Tenten. L'annonce officielle de leurs fiançailles est prévue pour le jour de notre mariage. Nous n'avons que trois semaines pour mettre notre plan au point et le concrétiser. Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions trouver quelqu'un en si peu de temps.

\- Elle n'est pas blonde, s'énerva Neji.

\- Je me teindrai les cheveux, rétorqua Hinata.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie !

\- Et moi non plus, rajouta une autre voix.

Tous se retournèrent pour voir Kankurô dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Qu'as-tu entendu exactement ? Demanda Tenten.

\- A peu près tout, je pense...

\- Alors, nous devons le mettre dans la confidence, trancha Hinata. Neji, Tenten, je me charge de lui expliquer. Vous, rentrez chez vous.

Les deux fiancés se regardèrent avant de se lever pour quitter le bar. D'abord Neji, puis Tenten vinrent serrer Hinata dans leurs bras.

\- Appelle-moi après, ok ? Lui murmura Tenten.

\- Ok, acquiesça Hinata.

Puis ils partirent. Hinata souffla longuement avant de se retourner pour faire face à Kankuro. Ce dernier semblait furieux.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, je pense, commença Hinata.

Mais Kankuro se contenta de traverser la pièce pour prendre Hinata dans ses bras et l'embrasser fougueusement. La jeune femme était tellement abasourdie qu'elle ne réagit pas. Quand elle prit conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer, elle le repoussa. Kankuro la relâcha aussitôt.

\- Kankuro, tu devrais vraiment t'asseoir... Commença Hinata, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Non, j'en ai assez ! Je t'aime, Princesse ! Je sais que Hime n'est pas ton vrai nom, mais je m'en fiche, je veux être avec toi, qu'importe la manière dont tu veux que je t'appelle.

Hinata était surprise, elle ne pensait pas que Kankuro savait qu'elle utilisait un nom d'emprunt.

\- Kankuro, mon véritable nom, c'est Hinata Hyûga...

\- Hyûga ? Comme... La famille... ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu es... L'héritière ? Tu es... Hinata ?

\- Oui.

\- Celle que Gaara a...

\- Oui, confirma Hinata en sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux à la mention de Gaara.

Voyant cela, Kankuro blêmit.

\- Celui à qui tu rêves, c'est... Mon frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Malgré ce qu'il t'a fait ?

\- Je sais, je suis ridicule... Mais c'est comme ça... Je n'arrive pas à me l'ôter de la tête.

\- Il ignore que tu es ici...

\- Oui, et je compte sur toi pour que cela reste ainsi, insista-t-elle en lui saisissant la main. J'ai laissé ton frère me blesser. Je ne compte pas réitérer la même erreur. Mais tu comprends mieux pourquoi je ne peux pas être avec toi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, bien sûr... Même moi, je ne pourrai pas... Hinata, au nom de mon frère, je te présente des excuses.

\- Merci Kankuro, mais tu sais, je ne lui en veux pas. Ce n'est sûrement pas ce qu'il souhaitait, mais en faisant cela, il m'a sauvé la vie ! Cet homme dont nous parlions, Itachi Uchiwa, c'est moi qui devais l'épouser i mois. En me faisant déshériter, Gaara m'a évité de finir battue quotidiennement. Mais je ne peux pas laisser cela arriver à ma petite sœur. Ni à aucune femme. Ce type mérite d'aller en prison !

\- Je comprends. Je ne dirai rien. Mais tu peux compter sur moi, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

\- Merci Kankuro, dit Hinata en le prenant dans ses bras.

\- De rien, Princesse, répondit Kankuro en lui rendant son étreinte.

Ils restèrent enlacés ainsi quelques secondes. Puis Kankuro mit fin à leur étreinte et il dit à son amie :

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, je vais terminer de tout ranger.

\- Ok. A demain !

\- Bonne nuit !

* * *

\- Toc toc, frangin !

\- Kankuro ? Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda Gaara. Et à cette heure là ? Il est... 3h du matin !

\- Et toi, que fais-tu encore au travail ?

\- Je suis occupé.

\- Gaara, Temari m'a prévenu, tu ne rentres pratiquement plus chez toi. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Rien d'important ! Un souci avec les Hyûgas, comme d'habitude.

\- Tiens, en parlant de ça, c'est quoi cette histoire de vidéo dont Naruto m'a parlé ?

\- Naruto ?

\- La dernière fois qu'il est venu au bar, il m'a parlé d'un chagrin d'amour et d'une vidéo envoyée à Hiashi Hyûga. Faut dire qu'il était tard et qu'il avait plus d'un verre dans le nez...

\- T'inquiète, ça ne devait sûrement pas être important, répondit Gaara en se raidissant.

\- Tu mens toujours aussi mal, frangin.

\- Et toi, tu m'exaspères toujours autant.

\- Allez, raconte ou je continue de te harceler jusqu'à ce que tu craques.

Gaara connaissait l'entêtement de son frère. Il ferait mieux de tout lui raconter. Ce qu'il fit.

\- Ok. Et cette histoire justifie ta présence à ton bureau à cette heure avancée ?

\- Je n'y peux rien, dès que je ferme les yeux, je la vois, dès que je suis seul chez moi, je la sens autour de moi. Elle me hante. Je ne suis pas loin de penser qu'elle était un fantôme. Sans compter que personne n'arrive à savoir où elle est maintenant. Même Temari n'a pas réussi à la pister.

\- Elle doit être bien entourée... Et pour les Uchiwa, que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Pour l'instant, on attend de plus amples renseignements. Shikamaru et Temari continuent leurs investigations.

* * *

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Tenten, Kankuro est réglo, il ne dira rien.

Hinata avait appelé son amie dès qu'elle était rentrée chez elle.

\- Sauf que tu m'avais caché qu'il était le frère du fameux Gaara ! Rétorqua l'amie en question, l'air plutôt fâchée. Ce bar, c'est le fameux bar, hein ?

\- Neji n'a pas pu s'empêcher de fouiner... Oui, c'est bien là.

\- Hinata, tu n'arriveras pas à avancer si tu restes là...

\- Tenten, je sais que tu veux m'aider, mais je vais bien. Je me sens bien là où je suis. Et je n'ai aucunement envie de rentrer en contact avec Gaara.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Tout à fait sûre.

\- Bon, il y a du mouvement, Itachi s'est remis en chasse sur le site internet ce soir. Je te propose d'aller te faire déteindre demain pour poster ton profil le plus vite possible, qu'en dis-tu ? Tu veux toujours le faire ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, ce type doit être arrêté. Et Neji, comment il va ?

\- Il stresse. Il a peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

\- Tenten, il DOIT m'arriver quelque chose pour que nous puissions le faire arrêter. Je le fais en toute connaissance de cause.

\- Je sais. Je voudrais tellement y aller à ta place...

\- Non, Tenten. C'est à moi de le faire.

\- Tu sais que nous resterons près de toi.

\- Je le sais. On se voit demain ?

\- Oui, au bar à 9h ?

\- OK. A demain Tenten.

* * *

\- Allez, Kaoru, on sait que tu as été approchée par Itachi Uchiwa ! Avoue, que t'as-t-il fait ? Commença Temari.

\- Rien, il n'a rien fait... Répondit Kaoru.

Cette femme était une prostituée, elle le portait sur elle. Elle cumulait tous les points de la déchéance : droguée, alcoolique, peu soigneuse de son hygiène... Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient empoissés par une substance indéterminée. Sûrement un mélange de vomi, de vin et de sperme. Elle portait des vêtements sales et troués à plusieurs endroits. Trop maigre, elle ne mangeait visiblement pas à sa faim. Elle aurait presque fait pitié à Temari. Sauf qu'elle refusait de répondre à ses questions. Elle avait peur, à n'en pas douter.

\- Kaoru, je peux te faire sortir de la rue, tu le sais ? Faire une cure de désintox, reprendre des études même, si tu veux...

\- Il ne m'a rien fait, s'entêtait la jeune femme.

Ou plutôt la jeune fille. Elle devait avoir à peine 18 ans. Et déjà de trop longues années dans la rue derrière elle. Temari commençait à perdre patience. L'annonce des fiançailles d'Itachi Uchiwa et d'Hanabi Hyûga devaient être annoncées officiellement dans moins de 3 semaines. Elle n'avait pas le temps de jouer à ses gamineries. Shikamaru apparut derrière elle. Il avait insisté pour venir. Il vint s'installer devant Kaoru.

\- Tu ne nous crois pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Kaoru ne répondit rien.

\- Plusieurs personnes ont déjà du te faire des promesses telles que les nôtres pour mieux te tromper et abuser de toi, continua-t-il sans se décourager.

Kaoru commença à regarder Shikamaru.

\- Je ne peux pas te prouver notre bonne foi, mais nous ne sommes pas comme tous ces gens-là ! Tiens, je te laisse ma carte, ajouta-t-il en sortant une carte de visite de sa poche. Garde-la et quand tu seras prête, contacte-moi, s'il te plaît. La survie d'une jeune femme comme toi est en jeu. Ne laisse pas ce salaud lui faire ce qu'il t'a fait.

Kaoru prit la carte que lui tendait Shikamaru. Ce dernier se releva et commença à partir, suivi par Temari. Ils allaient sortir du squat où ils avaient trouvé la jeune femme quand elle les rappela :

\- Attendez. Il ne m'a rien fait à moi... Mais à Mary...

* * *

\- C'est pour ce soir ? Demanda Tenten en s'accoudant au comptoir de La Dune.

\- Oui, il a mordu à l'hameçon hier soir, confirma Hinata en continuant à essuyer ses verres.

Heureusement, à 14h, le bar était encore vide.

\- Je commençais à avoir peur, confia Tenten.

\- Moi aussi, j'ai cru qu'il nous avait percé à jour.

\- Où devez-vous vous retrouver ?

\- A l'hôtel du métro.

\- Il ne perd pas de temps.

\- Il m'a bien fait comprendre durant notre échange qu'il était très occupé et qu'il n'avait pas le temps de tergiverser.

\- Tu te sens toujours prête, Hinata ? Demanda Tenten.

\- Oui, je veux le faire.

\- Tiens, dit-elle en sortant une petite boîte ressemblant à une boîte de bonbon de sa poche et en lui tendant. C'est un micro. Planque-le dans tes vêtements.

\- Ok, dit-elle en le prenant.

\- Ne prend pas de risques inutiles, OK ? Finit par lui dire Tenten après un instant de silence.

\- Tout se passera bien, lui répondit Hinata autant pour elle-même que pour son amie. Vous ne serez pas loin. Et je sais à quoi je m'engage.

\- En tout cas, le blond te va pas mal, finalement, enchaîna Tenten pour changer de sujet.

En effet, Hinata avait coupé ses cheveux très courts et les avait fait décolorer pour créer son avatar sur le net. Elle avait bien entendu entretenu sa coupe pour le cas où Itachi se manifesterait, ce qu'il avait fini par faire la veille au soir. Très expéditif, son message se limitait à :

« Cherche pro pour échange musclé Hotel du métro le 17. 10 000 000 yens. Intéressée ? »

Hinata avait attendu 1 heure avant d'accepter son rendez-vous, afin qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle le guettait.

« OK pour moi. Quelle chambre et quelle heure ? »

Ca lui semblait un peu irréel. Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, tout allait se jouer ce soir...

« Pour Hanabi ! » s'encouragea-t-elle.

Kankuro fit son apparition à ce moment-là. Il avait finalement décidé de ne pas prendre part à leur plan. Même s'il ne convoitait plus la belle Hinata, il ne se sentait pas assez fort pour l'envoyer se faire tabasser par un sale type. Mais il comprenait ses motivations, alors il la laissait faire. Il se contentait de lui jeter quelques regards désapprobateurs de temps en temps. Le premier avait été lorsqu'elle était revenue de chez le coiffeur avec sa nouvelle coupe blonde.

"Ca ne te va pas du tout", avait-il seulement grogné avant de tourner les talons.

\- Alors, c'est pour ce soir ? Dit-il seulement.

\- Oui, répondit Hinata, gênée.

Elle aussi comprenait les émotions qui traversaient Kankuro en ce moment, et elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour apaiser son tourment.

\- Bien, dit-il simplement avant de retourner dans l'arrière boutique.

\- Kankuro, attends ! Dit Hinata en le suivant.

\- Que veux-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il rudement.

\- Je veux être sûre que tu seras encore là à mon retour.

\- Et moi, je voudrais pouvoir faire taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me hurle qu'aussi bien, tu ne viendras pas demain.

\- Kankuro... Si la réputation d'Itachi n'est pas exagérée, il y de fortes chances que je ne vienne pas travailler demain, en effet, dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Tu veux dire... Commença-t-il en blêmissant. Tu comptes le laisser aller jusqu'où exactement ?

\- Eh bien, le plus loin possible, afin qu'il ne se doute pas que tout cela n'est qu'un piège...

\- NON ! Cria-t-il. Non, non, non, je refuse de laisser faire ça ! Je pensais que Tenten et Neji te suivaient pour l'arrêter dès qu'il commencerait ! Et pour témoigner aussi !

\- Je... Je...

\- C'est ce qui était prévu, l'interrompit Tenten en entrant. Mais Madame la Princesse veut être absolument sûre qu'il n'échappera pas à la prison. Elle a donc décidé d'aller le plus loin possible, pour qu'il ne puisse pas dire qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin qu'une paire de claques.

\- ET VOUS LA LAISSEZ FAIRE ? Hurla Kankuro.

\- NE ME CRIE PAS DESSUS, répondit Tenten sur le même ton. Je t'en prie, puisque tu es si fort, convaincs-la !

\- Hinata, commença-t-il en se retournant vers cette dernière.

\- C'est inutile, le coupa-t-elle. Ma décision est prise. Rien ne me fera changer d'avis.

Kankuro ne dit rien pendant un moment, la dévisageant, en proie à une fureur qu'il n'avait encore jamais connue. Soudain, il eut une idée.

\- Je sais qui saurait te faire changer d'avis...

\- Tu me l'as promis... Rétorqua-t-elle. Tu ne lui diras pas où je suis ! Tu ne le laisseras plus entrer dans ma vie !

\- Mais Hinata...

\- Tu connais mes sentiments, tu sais que je l'aime encore, mais tu ne le laisseras pas me manipuler une nouvelle fois et briser mon cœur à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Si cela peut te sauver la vie, je n'hésiterai pas ! Repondit-il.

\- Et si je te promets de tout faire pour rentrer vivante, le laisseras-tu en dehors de cela ?

\- Je...

Mais Tenten vint se placer entre eux.

\- Tu parles de ton frère, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle à Kankuro.

Le jeune homme se contenta de hocher la tête en continuant à dévisager Hinata par dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

\- Je te le dis en toute amitié, Kankuro, si jamais je croise ton frère en train d'essayer de rentrer en contact avec Hinata, je lui arracherai moi-même le cœur. Et ne pense pas qu'il s'agit d'une plaisanterie de ma part, tu n'as aucune idée du nombre de manières pour faire cela que je connais...

Kankuro ne dit toujours rien, mais son regard quitta Hinata pour se poser sur sa compagne avant de revenir sur Hinata qui hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son amie. Kankuro se renfrogna, mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il hocha donc la tête à son tour en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Tu devrais partir, Hinata, dit-il en leur tournant le dos. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir toute la journée sachant ce qui t'attend ce soir.

\- Très bien, répondit-elle. A demain ?

\- Oui, je compte sur toi, répondit-il simplement.

Et les deux femmes sortirent.

* * *

\- Kaoru, il me semble que nous t'avons bien prouvé notre bonne foi ces 2 dernières semaines, s'impatienta Temari. Vas-tu enfin nous dire ce que tu sais ?

Comme à chaque fois que la grande blonde l'invectivait, Kaoru se replia sur elle-même. Elle avait bien meilleure mine, elle s'était désintoxiquée et suivait une cure dans l'un des meilleurs établissement du pays. Elle pouvait en effet faire confiance à Shikamaru. Sa compagne, par contre... Malheureusement, elle était la seule à être venue la visiter ce matin. Et comme elle lui faisait remarquer, elle devait maintenant donner ce qu'elle avait promis : l'histoire de Mary. Mais, cela était si difficile. Tant qu'elle n'en parlait pas, Mary était encore... Inspirant un grand coup pour se donner du courage, Kaoru se tourna vers sa visiteuse et commença son récit :

\- Mary et moi sommes arrivées ensemble en ville. Et nous avons eu la même chute. Finalement, afin de se protéger l'une l'autre, nous avons décidé de faire le trottoir ensemble. Via Internet. L'une savait toujours ou l'autre se rendait, chez qui et pourquoi. Mais, il y a trois mois... Non, attends... Quatre maintenant. Bref, Mary a accepté une invitation d'un homme étrange qui lui proposait « un échange musclé ». Il lui proposait suffisamment d'argent pour se sortir de la misère. Elle n'a donc pas hésité longtemps, tant pis pour la douleur, elle voulait s'en sortir. Elle n'est jamais rentrée. Je suis allée voir à l'hôtel du métro, où elle avait rendez-vous, mais personne ne se souvenait d'elle. Je l'ai cherchée partout, et j'ai fini par la retrouver... Flottant dans la rivière... Le corps complètement bleu de coups...

Temari ne dit rien un moment. Puis elle repris la parole :

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ?

\- Mais je l'ai fait, se défendit Kaoru. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Ils l'ont emportée. Et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler d'elle.

\- Sa famille est venue la récupérer ?

\- Elle n'avait plus personne. Je n'avais pas les moyens de lui payer un enterrement, alors je l'ai laissée à la morgue.

\- Et vous avez donné le signalement de l'homme en question à la police ?

\- Personne n'a voulu m'entendre. Pour eux, elle était droguée et avait fait une chute dans l'eau.

Temari resta silencieuse un moment. Se pourrait -il que, pour échapper à tout scandale, Itachi se débarrasse des femmes avec qui il couche ? Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle remercia discrètement Kaoru et prit le chemin du bureau de Shikamaru. Ils devaient vérifier les bases de données de la police...

* * *

\- Tu crois que ça ira, comme tenue ? Demanda Hinata à Tenten.

\- Ma chère, si cet homme ne rêve pas de coucher avec toi en te voyant dans cette tenue, il est gay !

\- J'espère que tu as raison, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Elle avait effectivement tout d'une prostituée. Bustier en dentelle noir transparent qui laissait deviner un soutien-gorge assorti en dessous. Mini jupe en cuir bordeaux et bas résilles avec cuissardes noires. Un vrai appel au sexe dégradant.

\- Bon, c'est l'heure, dit-elle en s'enveloppant d'un long manteau en fausse fourrure beige.

\- Tu as raison. Neji ne devrait pas tarder.

A ces mots, les phares d'une voiture trouèrent l'obscurité devant la maison de Tenten. Hinata prit une grande inspiration, sortit saluer son cousin avant de prendre le volant de sa propre voiture pour se rendre à l'hôtel. Par prudence, Neji avait changé ses plaques d'immatriculation. Tenten et son cousin la suivaient de loin. Elle se sentit chanceuse d'être épaulée par le responsable de la sécurité des Hyûgas et sa fiancée, reine des armes en tout genre. Cette dernière avait eu le temps d'apprendre à Hinata quelques postures de défense pour mieux encaisser les coups. Pourtant, Hinata n'arrivait pas à empêcher ses mains de trembler.

* * *

\- Toc toc, frangin !

\- Deux fois dans le même mois ? S'étonna Gaara. Ca n'est encore jamais arrivé... Et ton bar ?

\- Je l'ai laissé à ma serveuse, mentit Kankuro.

En fait, incapable de rester concentré, il avait fini par fermer l'établissement pour la soirée. Incapable de rester seul non plus, il était parti voir la seule personne susceptible de le comprendre si jamais la soirée tournait mal...

\- T'as un souci pour venir me voir durant ton seul soir libre ?

\- Un grand frère a-t-il besoin d'une excuse pour passer du temps avec son petit frère ? Demanda Kankuro en éludant la question.

Il tiendrait sa promesse. Il n'avertirait Gaara que si la situation venait à dégénérer.

Gaara ne savait pas quoi penser. Kankuro avait l'air très perturbé. Mais il était bien placé pour savoir que cela ne servait à rien de le brusquer, il finirait par lui avouer ce qui le tracassait. Il quitta donc son bureau et se dirigea vers le bar installé dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Un cognac ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

\- Tu me connais bien. Répondit son grand frère tout aussi simplement.

Gaara sourit et versa deux cognacs avant d'en apporter un à son frère. Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils et dégustèrent leurs breuvages en silence.

\- Gaara, finit par dire Kankuro. Si tu avais la possibilité de retrouver Hinata, que ferais-tu ?

Gaara ouvrit des yeux ronds et faillit recracher son cognac. Kankuro avait toujours été direct... Il se reprit et réfléchit à la question.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, je te l'avoue. Je dois certainement être la dernière personne qu'elle doit avoir envie de voir. Je la laisserai donc certainement vivre sa vie tranquille.

Kankuro sourit dans son verre. Ils s'étaient bien trouvés ces deux-là...

* * *

Hinata sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea d'un pas le plus ferme possible vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Elle vit du coin de l'œil la voiture de Neji se garer le long de la façade de l'hôtel. Elle avait le micro dans son sac et se sentait aussi protégée que si son cousin et Tenten se tenaient juste derrière elle. Elle allait y arriver. Cet enfoiré allait avoir ce qu'il méritait !

L'hôtel était aussi reluisant que le laissait supposer son nom. La façade était plus que fatiguée, l'intérieur comme l'extérieur n'avaient pas vu un rouleau à peinture depuis au minimum 3 décennies. Hinata s'avança vers le bureau d'entrée entièrement grillagé afin de dissuader une tentative de braquage. Le réceptionniste ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête du journal pornographique qu'il était en train de feuilleter.

\- C'est pour quoi ? Grommela-t-il.

\- Bonsoir, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre d'Itachi, s'il vous plait ?

Surpris par cette amabilité si peu commune, l'homme finit par lever les yeux. Mais en voyant la tenue d'Hinata, son intérêt mourut aussitôt.

\- 305, troisième étage à gauche. Il est déjà là, grogna-t-il seulement avant de se replonger dans sa revue.

\- Merci... Murmura Hinata avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Elle monta les marches en luttant à chaque pas pour ne pas s'enfuir loin, très loin d'ici. Étrangement, elle rêvait de retourner dans la maison de Neji, dans la piscine, avec Gaara... Gaara... Qu'aurait-il dit en apprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ? Sûrement ne se souvenait-il même pas de qui elle était. Elle regrettait ce qui aurait pu naître entre eux si les circonstances avaient été différentes... Mais l'heure n'était pas aux regrets. Elle devait protéger Hanabi ! Ragaillardie par ces pensées, elle vit qu'elle était arrivée devant la porte de la chambre. Inspirant un grand coup, elle toqua.

\- Entre ! Entendit-elle à travers la porte.

Elle ouvrit la porte et ne vit personne. Elle entendait la douche couler au fond de la pièce. Elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. La pièce était minuscule. Un grand lit et un chevet avec une lampe allumée dessus composait l'ensemble du mobilier. Hinata passa devant un grand placard et se dirigea vers le lit. Mais à peine eut-elle dépassé le placard que sa porte s'ouvrit en grand. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit un bras lui enserrer la poitrine tandis qu'une aiguille s'enfonçait à la base de son cou. Une voix masculine et grave susurra à son oreille :

\- Je te tiens, Hinata...

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

\- Gaara, s'exclama Temari en entrant dans le bureau de son frère.

Les deux frères se retournèrent vers elle.

\- Kankuro ? Que fais-tu là ? Enfin, ce n'est pas le moment, Gaara, ça y est, la gamine a parlé, on sait pourquoi aucune plainte n'a été déposée depuis toutes ces années. Il les tue après les avoir violentées !

\- Tu en es sure, Temari ? Demanda Gaara.

\- Certaine, j'ai recoupé les informations données par Kaoru, et j'ai retrouvé 5 morts inexpliquées rien qu'ici. Itachi est appelé à voyager souvent pour le travail je suis sure qu'il doit laisser des corps partout dans le monde...

\- Mais, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais été inquiété ?

\- Pour celles que j'ai retrouvées, elles sont toutes des pros, retrouvées tabassées avec une aiguille dans le bras. Toutes les enquêtes ont conclues à un mac qui a tabassé une de ses filles suite à une embrouille. Ils n'ont jamais cherché plus loin.

\- Itachi... Uchiwa ? Demanda Kankuro.

\- Tu le connais ? Demanda Temari.

Mais Kankuro ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de Tenten. Celle-ci décrocha au bout de 5 sonneries.

\- Tenten... Commença-t-il.

\- On l'a perdue, Kankuro, le coupa-t-elle.

\- MERDE ! Vite, retrouvez-la, je viens d'apprendre que ce salopard les tue après en avoir fini avec elles.

\- … On s'en doutait... répondit Tenten après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

\- … Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il après la même hésitation.

\- Il l'a enlevée dès son arrivée. Le micro qu'on avait mis dans son sac s'est coupé dès qu'elle est montée. Le temps qu'on la suive discrètement, ils avaient déjà disparus. Toutes les affaires d'Hinata sont restées dans la chambre, il avait donc prévu de l'emmener avec lui. Et nous nous doutons que, si c'est pour faire quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas faire dans un hôtel comme celui du métro, cela ne présage rien de bon...

\- Mais alors... Commença Kankuro.

\- Nous ne savons pas où elle est, confirma Tenten. Neji utilise les ressources de l'entreprise Hyuga pour trouver les biens d'Itachi. Mais, cela va prendre du temps...

\- Et nous n'en avons pas. Je vais faire appel à mes propres moyens d'investigation. Tenons-nous au courant, OK ?

\- Bien sûr. A plus tard.

Kankuro raccrocha. Il vit que son frère et sa sœur ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux tout le long de sa conversation. Il leur résuma les faits :

\- Hinata a appris que sa sœur était la nouvelle promise d'Itachi Uchiwa. Elle avait également eu vent de sa réputation violente avec les femmes. Elle a voulu lui tendre un piège pour le faire arrêter, mais visiblement, elle s'est faite prendre à son propre piège. Itachi l'a enlevée et personne ne sait où il a pu l'emmener. Le cousin d'Hinata tente de retrouver la trace d'Itachi, mais un coup de main supplémentaire ne serait pas de trop...

Plus Kankuro avançait dans son histoire, plus Gaara s'assombrissait. Hinata ? Aux mains d'Itachi ? Son esprit lui envoyaient les images les plus sordides de ce que cet individu devait être en train de lui faire subir et il crut qu'il allait devenir fou. Lorsque son frère eut terminé, il n'eut qu'à jeter un regard à Temari qui sortit prévenir Shikamaru de se mettre au travail. Lui-même ouvrit un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit le dossier qu'il avait lui-même compilé ces derniers jours sur l'héritier Uchiwa.

\- Appelle Neji, dis-lui de venir nous rejoindre ici, dit simplement Gaara à son frère.

Kankuro se contenta d'obéir. Il reprit son téléphone et rappela Tenten.

\- Nous avons un plan, dit Kankuro dès que la jeune femme eut décroché. Venez nous rejoindre au siège de la Sabaku Corp. Il est temps d'unir nos forces pour sauver Hinata.

\- Tenten, entendit Kankuro en arrière fond, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec eux ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous fier à eux.

\- Neji, répondit Tenten sûrement en couvrant le combiné de sa main, car Kankuro l'entendait plus faiblement. Je sais que nous pouvons faire confiance à Kankuro !

\- Je ne parle pas de lui, et tu le sais très bien ! S'énerva Neji.

\- Kankuro, ton frère... Commença Tenten.

\- Attends ! La coupa Kankuro.

Il sortit du bureau de son frère et se dirigea vers celui de sa sœur qu'il savait inoccupé, puisqu'elle était partie aider son mari.

\- Tenten, je peux t'assurer de croire que Gaara fera plus que n'importe qui pour la sauver.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire cela ! Pas après ce qu'il lui a fait...

\- Tout n'est que le résultat d'un malentendu... Je t'en supplie, nous n'avons pas le temps de nous lancer dans ce genre de débat stérile. La survie d'Hinata dépend de notre rapidité d'action. Si vous souhaitez nous aider à la sauver, rejoignez-nous !

Tenten resta silencieuse quelques secondes. Puis elle reprit en direction de Neji :

\- Nous devons y aller. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer une aide pour sauver Hinata.

Neji ne répondit pas. Il entendit alors Tenten lui annoncer :

\- Nous arrivons tout de suite. Attends-nous en bas.

* * *

\- Mon ange, réveille-toi...

Cette voix qui susurrait désagréablement à son oreille... Et elle avait si mal à la tête, la bouche pâteuse... Que c'était-il... Soudain tout lui revint en mémoire ! Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit le visage d'Itachi penché sur elle. Elle voulut se débattre, mais elle était attachée aux mains et aux chevilles. Elle n'était plus à l'hôtel, mais dans une pièce sans fenêtre avec un lit et divers outils sur les murs, tous plus angoissants les uns que les autres. Elle était entièrement nue, à la merci de son ravisseur. Elle commença à paniquer... L'homme au-dessus d'elle se contenta de sourire en la voyant tenter de s'échapper.

\- Pourquoi vouloir m'échapper, ma chère Hinata ? J'étais si triste lorsque j'ai appris que nous ne pourrions pas nous marier... Il me reste bien Hanabi, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir l'humilier comme j'avais envie de le faire avec toi, jour après jour. Et un jour, tu es apparue sur ce site internet. Je t'ai aussitôt reconnue sur ta photo, Princesse 69... Tellement faible... Tellement manipulable...

A ces mots, Hinata se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir qui surprit son ravisseur.

\- Enfin... Cela semble avoir changé... Ce sale Sabaku, qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?

Il m'a sauvé la vie, pensa Hinata. Mais elle refusa de lui adresser la parole. Elle allait crier, pleurer, hurler, mais elle ne parlerait pas. Itachi sembla lire sa détermination et cela le fit sourire encore plus largement.

\- Ma chère, beaucoup de femmes avant toi ont tenté de ne rien dire, mais elle ont toutes fini par supplier... Que je les achève ! Et dans ma grande générosité, j'ai toujours accédé à leur requête. Et toi, ma chérie...

Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Hinata était trop paniquée et choquée pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Sa seule de chance, réalisa-t-elle soudain, c'était que Neji et Tenten ne soient pas loin et arrivent à la sauver. Itachi se sépara d'elle et se dirigea vers l'un des murs d'où il décrocha un fouet. Il se retourna et s'approcha d'Hinata.

\- Je vais te fouetter jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies...

Hinata sentit la sueur perler à son front. Elle ferma les yeux et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle le faisait depuis des mois, elle vit Gaara apparaître devant elle, un fin sourire sur son visage, les yeux brillants de désir et d'admiration. L'image qu'elle avait amoureusement conservé de lui. Tant qu'il serait là, à ses côtés, elle pourrait tout subir. Un clac retentit et sa peau la brûla sur sa cuisse droite. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier. Mais Gaara était toujours là. Elle sentit les larmes rouler sur ses joues, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle conserva les yeux fermés et ne vit pas le visage d'Itachi se tordre de rage. Il leva son bras et l'abaissa de nouveau.

* * *

Dès que Kankuro avait quitté son bureau, Gaara avait saisi son propre téléphone. Son interlocuteur décrocha rapidement :

\- Gaara... ? Commença Naruto

\- Naruto, nous n'avons plus le temps, où en es-tu dans la mission que je t'ai donné ?

\- T'es marrant, toi ! Tu crois qu'il me suffit de 2 semaines pour me rapprocher suffisamment de Sasuke Uchiwa et qu'il me fasse des confidences sur les mœurs de son frère ?

Mais Gaara sentait une tension inhabituelle dans la voix de son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis tellement longtemps, Gaara savait que le blond était aussi narcissique qu'il était humainement possible de l'être. Ce doute qu'il semblait porter lui-même sur ses capacités à remplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Bien que lui-même absorbé par les méandres de ses propres soucis, Gaara avait bien remarqué que son ami avait changé depuis quelques jours. Il se demandait si...

\- Naruto, serais-tu allé plus loin que ce que ne l'exigeait ta mission ?

Son ami ne répondit pas. Et merde, pensa Gaara. Il savait que son ami n'avait pas de préférence entre les femmes et les hommes. Mais il ignorait que le jeune Uchiwa était attiré par les hommes... Mais peu importait les réticences de Naruto à dévoiler à Sasuke la vraie raison de son rapprochement : la vie d'Hinata était en danger !

\- Naruto, Itachi a mis la main sur Hinata ! Nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'il va la tuer d'ici la fin de la nuit ! Tu dois demander à Sasuke de nous aider à localiser son frère !

Naruto soupira. Gaara ne pouvait pas se douter du tour qu'avait pris sa mission d'infiltration. Le jeune Uchiwa était en train de prendre une douche dans sa salle de bain au moment même où ils discutaient. Il avait commencé à draguer le beau Sasuke tout d'abord pour lui soutirer des informations, mais il s'était laissé prendre au jeu. Il ne s'attendait pas non plus à recevoir un retour à ses avances, mais visiblement, le blond n'avait pas laissé le brun indifférent. A tel point que Naruto venait de coucher avec lui sans même lui avoir avoué son véritable but... En tout cas, au départ. Car les sentiments qui avaient pris naissance dans son cœur, eux, étaient absolument non calculés ! Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de répondre à son ami qui attendait toujours au bout du fil :

\- Très bien, je te l'amène dans 10 minutes...

\- 10 minutes ? C'est le temps pour te rendre de chez toi au bureau, non ? Questionna Gaara, laissant entendre ainsi qu'il avait parfaitement compris le dilemme qui rongeait son ami.

Naruto sourit. Gaara et lui étaient de vrais amis.

\- Oh, ça va, hein ! Rigola-t-il doucement, soulagé que son patron et ami ait compris la relation qui venait de naître entre les deux hommes.

Et il raccrocha. Le plus dur restait à faire : convaincre Sasuke de les aider tout en lui faisant comprendre que ce qui venait de se passer entre eux n'était en aucun cas un calcul de sa part... Aïe, il allait devoir la jouer finement... Et ce n'était absolument pas son fort !

Il pénétra dans la salle de bain. Sasuke était sorti de la douche, il portait une serviette autour de la taille et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une autre. Il était vraiment très beau... Naruto se sentit rougir à sa vue. Le jeune Uchiwa dût le remarquer car il se mit à sourire en s'approchant de lui. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, mais Naruto mit fin à leur échange, désireux de clarifier les choses au plus vite.

\- Sasuke, je dois te parler... Commença-t-il.

\- Naruto ?

\- Habille-toi, et rejoins-moi sur le canapé, s'il te plaît, poursuivit le blond sans lui laisser le temps de poser plus de question.

Et il sortit de la salle de bain, laissant son compagnon inquiet. Sasuke le rejoignit 2 minutes plus tard. Il avait enfilé rapidement son jean et sa chemise en la laissant ouverte. Naruto dut faire appel à toute sa volonté pour ne pas l'embrasser de nouveau. Mais Gaara avait besoin de lui. Et plus encore, Hinata avait besoin de lui. Naruto n'oubliait pas que c'était lui, encore plus que Gaara, qui était responsable du renvoi de la jeune femme de la maison familiale. Il avait une dette envers elle, hors de question de laisser Itachi lui faire du mal. C'était d'ailleurs dans l'optique de se racheter qu'il avait d'abord accepté la mission confiée par Gaara de se rapprocher de Sasuke. Le brun vint s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Naruto ne pouvait plus reculer. Si Sasuke le quittait ensuite, tant pis. Il devait rembourser sa dette auprès d'Hinata !

\- Sasuke... Je viens d'avoir un coup de fil de Sabaku No Gaara...

\- Le PDG de Sabaku Corp ? S'étonna Sasuke.

\- Oui... Et aussi... Mon patron.

\- Tu... Tu... Travailles... Pour les Sabakus ? Bredouilla Sasuke.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher d'être attendri. Le jeune homme était si sûr de lui d'habitude, c'était touchant de le voir ainsi perdre ses moyens. Naruto s'en voulait, il aurait dû être honnête avec lui dès qu'il avait compris le tour que prenait leur relation !

\- Je... J'ai été envoyé... Pour me rapprocher de toi... Pour obtenir des informations... Sur ton frère.

\- Tu t'es... Servi de moi ?

\- Non, non, démentit Naruto. Enfin... Si, au début ! Mais, ce que nous venons de partager, ça, ce n'était pas prévu ! Je ne devais pas...

\- Ne dis plus rien, s'il te plaît, dit précipitamment Sasuke en se levant et en commençant à se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

\- Non, attends, Sasuke, nous avons vraiment besoin de toi ! Protesta Naruto en agrippant Sasuke par le bras.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été assez bête pour me faire manipuler aussi facilement !

\- Sasuke ! Je t'en prie ! La vie d'une femme est en danger ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Reprit Naruto en saisissant Sasuke par les épaules pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

Cela sembla « réveiller » le jeune Uchiwa qui réussit à reprendre le fil de la conversation.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Nous savons que ton frère enlève des femmes, qu'il les torture avant de les tuer et d'abandonner leurs corps. Nous avons besoin de toi pour l'arrêter !

Sasuke ne répondit pas. Naruto vit dans ses yeux qu'il ne lui apprenait rien...

\- Tu le savais déjà... Dit-il simplement.

\- Je... J'avais des doutes, répondit Sasuke.

\- Et tu n'as rien fait ?

\- Il est mon grand frère ! L'héritier de la famille ! Je ne pouvais rien faire !

\- Ecoute, je te donne l'occasion de l'arrêter, enfin ! Il a enlevé une fille... Qu'il n'aurait pas dû... Mon patron veut la retrouver... Es-tu prêt à nous aider ?

Sasuke resta silencieux pendant une dizaine de secondes. Il finit par relever la tête pour replonger dans le regard de son amant avant de hocher la tête. Naruto sourit et entraîna Sasuke derrière lui vers l'ascenseur. Ils commencèrent leur descente et Naruto vit du coin de l'œil le regard perdu dans le vague de son compagnon. Tant pis pour l'urgence, il devait clarifier TOUTES les choses avec Sasuke. Il appuya sur l'arrêt de l'ascenseur et se planta juste devant Sasuke. Celui-ci, surprit le regarda, sans rien dire. Mais Naruto ne trouvait pas les mots. Il décida donc d'agir : il embrassa Sasuke. Ce dernier, surpris, ne fit rien pendant quelques secondes avant de commencer à lui rendre son baiser. Mais il se reprit et repoussa Naruto.

\- Arrête ! Assez joué, maintenant ! Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais...

\- Sasuke, l'interrompit Naruto en carressant sa joue. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi...

\- Tais-toi ! Arrête ! Dit Sasuke en se bouchant les oreilles. Je vais t'aider, tu n'es pas obligé de me dire ce genre de choses !

\- Je le sais, dit doucement Naruto en prenant les mains de Sasuke pour les éloigner de ses oreilles. Mais je tenais à ce que tu saches... Que je n'ai jamais voulu manipuler tes sentiments. Sasuke, ce qui s'est passé entre nous, c'était parce que je le voulais, en aucun cas par obligation.

Sasuke ne répondit pas pendant quelques secondes. Il finit par retirer ses mains de l'emprise de Naruto et il enclencha la remise en route de l'ascenseur. Naruto avait dit à Sasuke tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il ne pouvait l'obliger à lui répondre.

* * *

Neji était contrarié. C'était habituel chez lui, tous les jours sous les ordres de son oncle qui le considérait comme un employé. Mais aujourd'hui, la panique n'était pas loin de s'emparer de lui. Hinata avait disparu alors qu'elle était sous sa protection. Le peu d'éléments qu'il avait réussi à trouver laissait prévoir une fin tragique et imminente pour la jeune femme. Et la seule solution qu'il avait était de s'associer aux personnes dont il connaissait tous les sombres secrets en tant que responsable de la sécurité de leurs rivaux directs. Ceux-là même qui avait fait chuter en disgrâce cette même femme qu'il tentait de sauver... Sa fiancé semblait leur faire confiance... Hors de question qu'il en fasse de même...

Il avait suivi le frère aîné jusqu'au dernier étage de la tour Sabaku et entrait dans le bureau de son jeune frère, le PDG de la Sabaku Corp... Celui qui avait gâché la vie d'Hinata ! Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard meurtrier. Mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser.

\- Nous attendons une dernière personne et nous pourrons commencer, dit-il simplement.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un jeune homme blond entra, suivi de près par... Le frère cadet d'Itachi ? Neji bondit sur ses pieds, suivit par Tenten. Ils étaient tombés dans un guet-apens ? Mais le blond se plaça entre le jeune frère et eux-mêmes en levant les bras.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! Sasuke est là pour nous aider !

Neji resta sur ses gardes. Il jeta un regard en direction de Sasuke et vit que ce dernier était gêné. Visiblement mal à l'aise de ce que son frère pouvait faire. Neji n'aimait pas cela...

Hinata n'en pouvait plus. Itachi l'avait fouettée, brûlée, coupée, noyée... Et entre chaque torture, il l'avait prise de force... Elle était couverte de sang et de sperme, mais elle n'avait toujours rien dit. L'image de Gaara se faisait de moins en moins présente dans son esprit. Mais elle arrivait encore à rêver qu'il vienne pour la sauver. L'emmener loin d'ici, un endroit merveilleux où ils pourraient vivre ensemble, loin de tout.

Une claque la ramena à la réalité. Itachi était furieux, ses yeux étaient comme fous. Il arrivait à la limite de sa patience, elle pouvait le sentir. Elle savait que Neji et Tenten n'étaient pas là. Sinon, ils seraient déjà intervenus. Elle était seule... Et condamnée. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer de les contenir, un hurlement s'échappa de sa gorge. Itachi venait de lui couper un doigt.

\- Sasuke, intervint Gaara. Voici la liste des possessions immobilières de votre frère ici. Dites-nous à quel endroit nous avons le plus de chance de le trouver.

Sasuke sortit de la protection de Naruto et s'approcha du bureau de PDG de Sabaku Corp. Il se pencha sur la liste : 10 adresses. Il commença à les lire, il en connaissait 6. Aucune chance qu'il soit là. Il en restait donc 4.

\- Je vois 4 adresses où ce serait possible, dit-il à l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci lui tendit un sur ligneur. Sasuke s'en saisit et marqua les 4 adresses en question. Gaara coupa la liste en 4 et fit le tour de son bureau :

\- On va se séparer. Le premier qui les trouve appelle les autres. Neji, Tenten, Temari...

Gaara posa les yeux sur Naruto, mais il vit que son ami souhaitait rester avec Sasuke. Il vit son frère se poster devant lui. Mais il n'allait pas laisser Kankuro y aller seul...

\- Kankuro et moi on prend la dernière.

Sans rien dire de plus, le bureau se vida instantanément, laissant Naruto et Sasuke seuls.

* * *

Hinata savait que c'était la fin. Elle était en train de se vider de son sang. Le matelas sous elle était complètement imbibé ! Et Itachi n'arrêtait plus de la taillader. Elle n'avait même plus la force de crier sa douleur. Mais elle voyait dans ses yeux fous qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas, même quand elle aurait rendu son dernier soupir. Tant qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'il attendait. Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait souri. Mais elle ne le pouvait plus. Elle décida de se laisser partir. Elle vit l'image de Kankuro danser devant elle.

« Pardonne-moi, Kankuro, pensa-t-elle. Je ne pourrai pas tenir ma promesse. »

Puis vint l'image de Tenten et Neji.

« Ne vous sentez pas coupables. Je l'ai fait en toute connaissance de cause. »

Puis enfin, l'image de Gaara. Là, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'était plus qu'une image idéalisée qu'elle avait chérie et embellie tout au long de ces six derniers mois. Ce n'était même plus le vrai lui qu'elle aimait, mais l'image qu'elle conservait de lui. Elle voulait pleurer, mais elle n'en était plus capable. Si seulement ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances...

Elle allait abandonner la lutte pour la survie quand elle entendit des graviers crisser à l'extérieur. Elle reprit aussitôt espoir. Enfin ! Enfin, on venait la sauver. Mais, si elle avait entendu le bruit, nul doute qu'Itachi également. Elle rassembla les dernières forces qu'elle avait et se mit à crier. Mais aussitôt, Itachi se jeta sur elle et planta son couteau en plein dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge se remplit de sang et un voile noir se plaça devant ses yeux. Elle n'eut que le temps de voir Gaara enfoncer la porte avant de sombrer dans l'inconscient, une dernière pensée en tête : IL était venu... Pour la sauver... Puis le trou noir.

* * *

Gaara sut qu'elle était là au moment même où il arriva devant l'adresse. Une maison isolée, en pleine montagne. Et la voiture d'Itachi garée devant. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers Kankuro, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il entendit un cri. Une voix de femme. Hinata !

Il sortit de la voiture en criant à son frère :

\- Appelle les autres ! Et les secours !

Si Kankuro répondit, Gaara ne l'entendit pas, rendu sourd par la rage. Il se jeta sur la porte d'entrée et l'enfonça. Ce qu'il vit ne fit rien pour l'apaiser. Itachi, le regard fou, plein de sang et sous lui, une forme... Avec un couteau planté...

Gaara finit de perdre totalement la raison à cette vue. Il se jeta sur Itachi et le cloua au sol, frappant la tête de l'homme jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne soit plus qu'une bouillie. Il voulut se relever, mais il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il baissa les yeux et vit un couteau dépasser de sa poitrine. Ce salaud avait réussit à le planter ? Il avait été tellement porté par l'adrénaline qu'il n'avait rien senti. Il sentait qu'il allait rapidement perdre connaissance, il avait dû toucher une partie du cœur. Il réussit à se traîner jusqu'au lit pour voir le corps ensanglanté plus en détail. Des cheveux blonds ? Ce n'était donc pas Hinata. Il était soulagé, la jeune femme devait être... Sauf que là, sous son sein gauche, un grain de beauté qu'il avait lui même léché lors de leur unique nuit ensemble. Un détail gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire. C'était bien elle ! Il sentit ses dernières forces l'abandonner. Juste le temps pour lui de frôler la main de la femme qu'il avait aimée.

Lorsque Gaara rouvrit les yeux, tout était blanc autour de lui. Il portait une tunique blanche. Il regarda tout autour et ne vit rien... Sauf une silhouette au loin. Une silhouette qui semblait courir vers lui. Il plissa les yeux, quand il la reconnut... C'était elle ! Hinata ! Telle qu'il se la remémorait ! Ses cheveux étaient à nouveau bruns et il arrivait à deviner ses formes sous sa tunique. Il se mit à courir à son tour.

Arrivé à portée de voix, il l'appela et elle aussi. Puis il finirent par se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Hinata.

\- Gaara.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus. Envolés la vidéo, les six derniers mois, Itachi... Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine, leurs langues bataillant avec celle de l'autre. C'était un baiser plein de passion, presque douloureux, afin de retransmettre à l'autre la douleur que l'absence avait fait naître chez chacun d'eux.

Ils finirent par se séparer au bout de longues minutes, hors d'haleine.

\- Hinata/Gaara, dirent-ils en même temps.

Ils sourirent et échangèrent un regard. Ils s'appuyèrent sur le front l'un de l'autre. Mais soudain, ils se sentirent attirés comme pour les séparer. Affolée, Hinata agrippa fermement les manches de Gaara et lui faisait de même.

\- Gaara !

\- Hinata, ne me laisse pas.

\- Reste avec moi ! Lui répondit-elle.

Mais ils eurent beau faire, ils durent lâcher prise.

* * *

Lorsque Ino arriva sur les lieux, c'était une véritable boucherie. Ca ne faisait que 3 mois qu'elle faisait les patrouilles de nuit chez les pompiers, elle n'avait donc jamais vu une scène pareille. 3 corps, du sang partout, des outils de torture ensanglantés partout dans la pièce... Mais elle devait rester professionnelle. Elle se dirigea vers le premier corps : aucun signe de vie. Deuxième corps : identique. Le troisième : identique... Non, là ! C'était faible, mais il y avait encore un pouls. Elle commença donc à faire le nécessaire pour maintenir le corps en vie et appelait ses coéquipiers qui étaient en train de décharger le camion après avoir vu l'étendue des dégâts :

\- Vite, dépêchez-vous ! On en a encore un vivant ici ! Allez, toi, ne me laisse pas ! Reste avec moi !

**Héhé, je l'avais dit, les histoire d'amour finissent mal... Niark. J'espère quand même que vous n'avez pas trop pleuré. En tout cas, que vous vouliez m'encenser ou me clouer au piloris : REVIEWS (sioupléééé).**

**A bientôt**

**Winlie-chan**


End file.
